


State of Flux 不稳定状态

by Cath_melon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Brief Discussion Of Suicidal Thoughts, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Humor, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Masturbation Declarations Of Love, POV Sherlock Holmes, POV Third Person, Romance, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, series 3 fix-it, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_melon/pseuds/Cath_melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John在结束他的婚姻之后终于回到家了（贝克街的家，那是他所属的地方）。Sherlock极度不安，而John又极度犹豫。他们都是尴尬的大傻瓜，但是当然啦，他们最终还是搞定了这件事。期间发生了很多第一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章 蛆、威士忌以及倒霉的法医

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [State of Flux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407925) by [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/pseuds/Atiki). 



 

 **第1** **天**

John在某个星期六的时候搬回来了。

中午刚过去，Sherlock穿着睡衣、裹在蓝色睡袍，从卧室里出来时，John正坐在Sherlock的扶手椅里，面无表情地盯着面前的空荡。Sherlock注意到婚戒在John手指上留下的细小痕迹。

“早上好。”John没有看他。

“现在是下午三点半。”Sherlock回他，手梳过刚睡醒还支棱着的头发。

“是，”John在虚空中茫然的凝视变成一个悲伤的微笑，“但我还不知道你吗？”

“嗯。”Sherlock晃到厨房的餐桌前，戴上安全手套，忙着将一滴硫酸（38%）加到盛有乳酸盐以培养细菌的培养皿里。没必要问问题，只消两秒他就已经演绎出发生了什么。

“Mrs. Hudson让我进来了。我把行李放了上楼，这……”John清了清喉咙，“这没问题吧？”

“没有。”他省略了“当然没有问题了，你这个傻瓜”。John搬回来比“没问题”要好多了，所以这个问话简直蠢到家了。但是，John就是个傻瓜嘛。这是当然的了。没必要为了这样的事实感到沮丧。

Sherlock沉默着做完实验，仔细地记下实验日志。John还是一动不动，这让Sherlock开始感到不安了。他朝John石塑般的样子眨了眨眼睛，做了个决定。

“Lestrade给我发短信了，大概三个小时之前。谋杀后自杀，这很明显，但是有些画不见了，而且没人能解释为什么它们不见了。无聊。”他踱步到门边，顺手抓起他的Belstaff大衣，“跟我一起？”

John以一种缓慢的速度抬起头。他们的视线终于对上彼此。John的嘴角微微扬起。

“感谢上苍。”他喃喃到，起身跟上Sherlock，开始新一轮的荒谬的、赌上性命的、美妙的疯狂之旅。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **第3** **天**

游戏又开始了。事实上，他们刚赢下了这一局新的游戏。画被找到了，凶手也被缉拿在案。花丛里的脚印让“凶手只有一只手”的事实再明显不过了。

回到贝克街的时候他们的儿茶酚胺水平（译者注：体内儿茶酚胺释放增多时,心肌收缩力加强,心率加快,心搏出量增加——百度。）都还很高，有什么在他们的脑袋里晃着，以一种并不是不愉快的方式。

John把水壶坐上，舒舒服服地坐在自己的扶手椅里（他属于这张椅子），试图解决一个填字游戏。他发现那是不可能的，因为Sherlock在进行一项关于墨水甩出痕迹的实验，221B里的每一支圆珠笔都成为了这场实验的受害者。出于某种原因，John并没有为此而生气。说真的，他看起来很平静，从高肾上腺素的余韵上消退下来，肌肉的紧张感慢慢退去，他觉得既放松又有点疲倦。

Sherlock盯着John（而John并没有在做填字游戏）应该是一件不太好的事情。他走到冰箱面前拿了满满一袋子冰冻着的蛆，主要原因是他想显得自己正忙着什么事情。

几秒之后，他的右脚被这袋蛆砸中，他痛苦地嚎叫起来，全无形象地在厨房里单腿蹦跶，低声地咒骂着。

“噢天呐，”John吓得倒吸一口气，终于意识到发生了什么。Sherlock愤怒地看着他，定格在跳了一半的动作上，他的左脚还悬在空中，整个人支撑在流理台上。

John大笑出声。他笑得眼泪都出来了，Sherlock试图对这件事保持愤怒。但他突然发现，他已经很多个月没有看到John这样笑了。甚至也许是很多年。

“对不起，Sherlock。”John抽着气，擦掉眼泪，“我，我可以帮你什么嘛？你有没受伤？”

Sherlock没有回答。John Watson的笑声也许是这世界上他最爱也最享受的声音了。他爱着笑声几乎和爱John本身一样多。成为John的笑声的对象让Sherlock腹部的什么东西微微地发热了，以一种并不是不愉悦的方式，这说不通，因为Sherlock并不怎么喜欢被笑。

假装赌气则是惯例。Sherlock大声地喷气，把他的蛆捡起来，继续把它们剪成精确的条状以便检测碱性物质在解冻肉体时的作用。

John转回他的报纸上，但还是在笑。

他们都觉得很放松，像是有人从他们的胸口拿走了一块大石头似的。在221B外，伦敦以它奇特的方式运转着，匆忙而混乱。而在贝克街221B里，有什么东西似乎仁慈地静止了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **第37** **天**

“我真的不应该再喝了。”John宣布道，一边又喝了一口威士忌。

Sherlock正好从他的“17种含氯漂白剂大采购”回来，他停在门边，脱围巾的动作僵在一半。这可是他没见过的。John懒洋洋地瘫在沙发里，在下午四点钟，没有特殊原因地，喝酒。这可是——

“威士忌？”John提议，Sherlock不知道这是a）出于礼貌，还是b）John不顾一切地想和Sherlock一醉方休，亦或是c）他本来就是想喝醉，而Sherlock不过是一个受欢迎/不受欢迎的入侵者。在他还没有决定怎么做才合适之前，他已经微微地点了点头。John给他倒了一杯。

Sherlock小心地挂好大衣和围巾，走向沙发。他坐在John身旁，思索着自己会不会坐得太近了，又或者坐得不够近不能给John提供想要的（安慰？抚慰？陪伴？），他啜了一口酒。这尝起来怪恶心的，可是Sherlock不确定大家是真的享受威士忌，还是说这只是一种以威士忌这一带有暗喻性质的液体来摆脱未满足的情感的行为。他皱起眉头。John则一直盯着地板，没有面向Sherlock，而Sherlock也决定这么做。

“今天离我结婚有一年了。这意味着离婚程序结束了。”John沉默了几分钟之后告诉他。

Sherlock发出了模糊的声音以示了解。说实话，他对这件事不知作何反应是在意料之中的。沉默再次蔓延（并不是严格意义上的尴尬的沉默，但也绝不是舒适的那种）。即使对Sherlock来说，这沉默也太长了。

“讲真，我有点开心。因为它……结束了，正式地。”

“唔。”

Sherlock思忖着这件事的严重程度，有好几个因素值得参考。John紧绷的下巴，他的表情，他的身体语言，撇除他值得质疑的家族传统来说的近乎上瘾的酒精摄入量。Sherlock没有得出一个有用的结论。

John清了清嗓子，并重复了好几次。他在开口之前咬着下唇，“最后一次和离婚律师的见面时……我丝毫没有犹豫地在文书上签了名。她也没有犹豫。那是今天之前我最后一次见到她。这很奇怪，因为我……曾经真的爱过她。而现在，你知道人们都说，当你见到久未曾见的人的时候你才会意识到你有多想念他们，这种说辞。”

Sherlock点点头。冰冷和全然不愉悦的感受在他的肚子里翻滚。

“我只是……发现我一点都不想她。很奇怪，不是吗？”

那阵翻滚猛地停下了。Sherlock不知道怎么回应。

“自从……你知道的，那之后一切都不一样了。她不再是我想要与之共度一生的人了。她从来都不是，我以前无法接受这个事实。我真的以为那能成。天呐，我是如此，如此地错误。”

John听起来对此事感到真切的沮丧。Sherlock设想着以某种方式安慰他，因为根据John的情况来说，安慰他是社会公众所接受的举动。也许。他把杯子放到咖啡桌上，小心翼翼地观察着John。（他不要再往喉咙里再灌哪怕一滴威士忌了。毕竟他已经开始变得昏昏沉沉的了。）

“最后的时候，这场婚姻就像被困在一场噩梦里。”John灌进了最后一口。一大口，杯子随即见底。“我害怕离开那间房子因为我不知道我不在的时候她会做什么。我害怕待在那间房子里因为我不能直视她的眼睛。那真的是……非常痛苦。”

“我很高兴你现在在家里了，John。”Sherlock听到自己这么说。他不确定这句话用在这个场合是否适合，这让他沮丧了大概五秒。然后他想，既然自己已经说出口了，再思考它也无济于事。该观察这句话的后果了。

令他惊讶的是，John抬起头而且笑了。犹豫地，不情愿地，他还是微笑了。“看来你还是会想念你的微不足道的助手的。”

Sherlock哼气，“别这么荒谬，”他厉声道，自怜的态度根本不适合John，“尽管我接受你以‘微不足道’作为自谦，但是我相信我也多次告诉过你我享受有你在旁的原因。如果你的长期记忆还完整的话，你应该能记得这不仅仅是因为我需要一个……助手，如你刚才所说的那样。”

John深深地吐出一口气，那听起来像是压抑的笑声。“这个，”他喃喃道，指着沙发、咖啡桌、Sherlock或者什么也没有指，“我想念这个。”

Sherlock点点头。这再明显不过了。

他们沉默了很久，沉默得连厨房水槽的滴水声都清晰可闻。不过很快就会有人（John）叫水管工人来修好它的。水管一定是又生锈了。

“有一件事，”John试图接上刚才的对话，他瞪着自己空空如也的杯子，突然间他就像在躲避Sherlock的目光，Sherlock对他皱起眉头。John吞了吞口水，“有一件事我不得不妥协。”

他把杯子放在Sherlock的杯子的旁边，还是保持向前弯着腰的姿势。

“算了。”过了一阵他说。

*

在接下来的几个星期里，他们都没有再提到John在独自一人的时候形成的喝酒习惯。他们也没有提到John有Sherlock身旁时甚至一秒也没有浪费在想喝酒这件事上。最重要的是，他们没有提到John最终还是忘记了他的威士忌，任由它在壁炉边的角落里蒙尘，再也没有被打开过。

他们又回到了彼此间奇异的居家日常。他们的“冰箱里藏着气管而糖罐儿里收着马钱子碱”，以及“在房顶上追谋杀犯人然后在凌晨三点钟吃庵列（注：一种煎蛋卷）”的居家日常。这几乎和Sherlock跳楼前的日子没有什么不同。除了这一次，一切都感觉更加地易碎，仿佛他们被置于一个泡泡之中，一个错误的词语，一个不慎的举动都有可能让一切破灭。他们围着彼此旋转，但却如此小心翼翼，让Sherlock觉得世界就像被一层棉絮包裹着，每个单词、每个不经意的触碰都被柔化了。

这感觉就像是他们在失去彼此。这感觉很奇怪。

他们都需要时间来适应一种大概可能可以称为满足的情感。而且他们都不是擅长沉浸于悲伤的人。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **第86** **天**

被扔到金属墙上（还是头先撞到）的事实让Sherlock现在有点难以集中注意力。他脑子里的什么东西正以一种令人十分痛苦的方式晃动着，而他的右臂感觉像是着了火。从那把刀来看，那也许是一道不怎么整齐的深切口。

“你真的不应该来我的安乐窝找尸体，福尔摩斯先生。现在你即将要成为下一具了。”Charring被他自己的笑话逗乐了，同时抓紧了钉在Sherlock头上的他的手腕，他将Sherlock压在昏暗船厂的窄小房间的墙上。

Sherlock呻吟一声，混杂着疼痛和厌烦。

“你的幽默感真的要把我无聊死了。真棒。如果你能好心地放开我的话……我们还能像成年人一样聊一聊。”

“不，”Charring咕哝了一声，这个单音节词被他说得宛若一句威胁，实际上他几乎要掩饰不住自己的紧张。不过反正试试也无妨（Well, it was worth a try.）。“我不得不杀了你。”

Rupert Charring是那些干着致命的勾当的数百个无脑下属中的一个，他只会按命令行事。换句话说，一把巨大的刀正被这个白痴握在手里。而这把刀正抵着Sherlock的喉咙，这都拜对尸体定位的小小误差以及Charring所赐。愚蠢。

Sherlock怀疑Charring以前是否真的杀过人，他不确定。成为Charring第一个杀的人意味着遇到一个毫无经验的谋杀犯。不专业是很糟糕的事情，从各方面来说都是。而在杀人这件事上，不专业总会带来效率低下。不整齐的切口，失血过多，很痛很痛。Sherlock闭上眼睛，尽量不要吸入Charring的口气，同时他也不想接受自己即将到来的谋杀。就在几个月之前，他根本不在乎自己的生死。

他只需要Charring三秒钟的分心。他已经轻松地看出Charring的弱点了，但是以他现有的状况，根本没办法利用这些弱点。只要三秒钟，他就能拿下Charring的武器并且让他只能跪倒在地、哼哼唧唧。（两根肋骨断裂，左侧桡骨折断，腹部钝击外伤。）三秒。

*

咔嚓一声，门猛地飞开。Charring惊讶地倒吸一口气，不情愿地转过头，稍微松了松抓握着Sherlock的手。这已经足够了。

Sherlock奋力挣脱，用膝盖撞上Charring的下腹，同时扭转他的手腕，刀应声落地。而那白痴也只能以能想象得到的最可悲的方式求饶。Charring的腿一软，Sherlock就精准地向他的肋骨处和肾脏处踢去，而后他退后几步。Charring则向前伏倒，粗粗喘气。白痴。

“天呐，Sherlock，”John喊起来，几步作一步地跑过去，连甲板上的无头尸体都没有注意到，“你要是再不带上我就跑开，我发誓我会亲手杀了你，因为你这样做简直就是在叫我杀你。”

“闭嘴，John。给我你的手机。”Sherlock现在真的不想被进行安全教育。

“我已经他妈地给Lestrade打过电话了。” John不耐烦地回他，眼睛却在注意到Sherlock被血浸透的衣服时瞪大了，“等等，你的手臂怎么了？你，Sherlock，你在流血。”

“没错，我在流血。你的观察技巧再次震惊我了。现在，你能不能行行好，把该死的手机给我？”

“不行。”John走近Sherlock，粗鲁地把Sherlock的西装脱掉，然后直接把里面的衬衫袖子撕开好查看伤口。John开始检查的时候Sherlock夸张地叹气。

“好吧，没有看起来那么严重。”John终于宣布，语气出奇地欣慰，“不用去A&E，但是还是要缝针。我们可以回家搞定。”

Charring在地上动弹了一下，John防卫性地踢了他一脚，并且用盯着渣滓的眼神瞪着他。

Sherlock（毫无预警地且，一如既往地）突然发现他有多么爱这个出人意料但又绝对勇敢的男人，甚至连身体的一部分也因此而痛起来。他觉得自己就要因为胸口处红热的感觉而爆炸了。

*

Lestrade在五分钟之后带着几个警官赶到。Charring（他绝对会供出他的上头以及其他走狗，这个懦夫）被带走拘留。Sherlock假装在给什么人发短信（实际上他根本没有用John的手机的理由，他只是固执地想要证明自己需要用到手机），等着事情结束。

Lestrade一如既往地令人厌烦，他有一堆问题要问。John告诉他Sherlock需要医疗看护——当然这指的是John待会要做的工作——以及他们因此而不能久留的事实。Lestrade只是叹叹气就让他们回家了。

         *

半小时之后，Sherlock坐在他们马桶边上，在浴室的安全范围里。John则忙着照料他的伤口。

“拿着这个，”他命令道，一边把一卷纱布和一管药膏递给Sherlock。

“你知道我为什么生气吗？”John问，听起来比Sherlock希望的更愤怒。他在回程的的士上都保持沉默，Sherlock还不能确定到底答案是什么。

“唔。”

“我生气的是，在我们共同经历了这么多事情之后，你还是以为你能够自己跑掉，还差点还自己被杀死，而完全不需要问问我的感受。”

John对Sherlock的伤口进行消毒，然后打开一小包消毒过的医用缝针。尖利的金属穿过皮肤时，Sherlock咬紧了牙齿。

“你是在告诉我我需要你的允许才可以死吗？”

“没错。”

“你真是无理取闹。”

“没错，我也许是。而你是我见过的最自私、傲慢的混蛋，也是我他妈唯一拥有的东西了，所以你能不能好心花一秒钟来想想我？”

Sherlock忍不住抖了一下，飞快地眨着眼，不知道该说什么好。John死死地攥住他好给他缝针。

“Sherlock，我曾经眼见着你从楼上跳下……”

难以置信。Sherlock夸张地喷气，“拜托，John，你不是又要提那个吧！我说过对不起了，你记得的吧？”

“是，你特么是说了对不起！但是老天啊，整整两年我都深信自己当时听到了你……你的颅骨裂开的声音。”John顿了顿，吞咽，紧紧地捏着Sherlock的手臂以至于Sherlock开始觉得那有点疼了。

“而且，有关……Mary的所有事情，那个胎儿甚至不是我的，我……你觉得这对我来说是很轻松的事情吗？难道你觉得我可以……像什么事都没有发生过一样继续下去？”John再次停下，寻找合适的词语。John比Sherlock肯承认的更加聪明，当然了，但他从来不是一个善于言辞的人（事实证明，现在John的沟通技巧也没有进步）。状况变得让人疲惫。

“然后你又走了，而且差点又死在我面前，”像是过了很久之后，John小声地说着，“我看着他们对你实行CPR，你没有任何反应……”

“那是因为你妻子向我开枪。”Sherlock实事求是地指出来，过了一会儿才意识到那大概并不是一句恰当的回应，但已经太迟了。

John额头上的血管危险地突起。他看起来像是要一拳打到Sherlock的脸上。但是他并没有这么做。他只是开始不管不顾地嚷嚷起来。Sherlock好奇Mrs. Hudson在楼下是不是已经恐慌发作了。

“闭嘴！操你的！操，我，难道......难道你今天就没有花他妈的一秒，去想想，难道你——”

Sherlock也在极度愤怒爆发的边缘。真的，极度的、严重的那种愤怒。

“你就没有想过像正常人一样聊天吗？”他喊道，心里明白自己这样很无礼，而且还可能有点不公平。但是他并不在乎。

“现在我放弃了我的一切，你明白吗？唯一剩下的就是你了。你难道一点都不明白我不能再承受失去你了吗，你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋？”

“John，我希望你能知道，我永远都不会仅仅因为你在情感上的软弱和目前处于某种……某种你以为的依赖我的状况，而在获得你的允许后才去做什么事情。你也许应该重新考虑一下……以其他人来弥补你失去的妻子的位置。”Sherlock冲口而出，语气比预想的更尖利一些。

“你知道吗，”John一边收拾着医药箱，一边喃喃着，“你是对的，一点错都没有。我活该失去我重视的每一个疯子。这根本不是什么操蛋的问题。每个有点理智的人在一开始都能预见这种结局，不是吗？也许我该接受它。也许我就不应该爱上……任何人（Maybe I’m not supposed to have… anyone.）。”

Sherlock重重地呼气，捏紧了手里剩下的绷带。这不是他想表达的意思。因为即使他不是擅长评判人类之间情感的人，他也知道，如果说这世界上有谁不应该承受孤单的话，那就是John。

Sherlock从来不是让事情变好的那个人。在他的一生中，他从来都不是将错误摆正的那个人。他是制造麻烦的那个人，那个总是说出秘密、揭露丑陋的真相、将别人视为猎物捕下而后留下一大堆烂摊子的人。他不是将心碎之人补全的人。但是，为了John，他会去努力，如果他知道怎么做的话。要是能让他知道怎么做，他愿意将太阳星辰都揽到贝克街来给John。

如此深爱一个人，大概是一件很可怕的事情。但是他从来都没有选择。

“John，”他试探性地开口，“你不知道你的想法有多错误。”

他们的视线相撞，Sherlock的手攥得那么紧，连指节都发白了。John明白过来的时候，眼里的什么瞬间被点亮了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **第122** **天**

Anderson请了病假。上帝（那个由愚蠢的人类创造的可恶的、毁灭性的概念）保佑流感病毒和它的变异能力。

一个年轻的法医人员替代了Anderson的位置。这个所谓的年轻法医人员有着一系列具有能带来审美上愉悦的女性第二性征。而且，她还有一头长长的、稍稍卷曲的深色头发，蓝色的眼睛，同时她稍微比她正替代的那个蠢蛋更不惹人厌烦。她正好是John在Mary之前喜欢的类型。

她的名字是Leslie。她坚持要大家直呼其名，因为“毕竟我们是同事”，而且自从他们到达现场之后，她就不断地在John转向她的方向时给John送去明亮的微笑。

Sherlock甚至不能确定自己为什么打从心底里讨厌她。

他谨慎地摸过被害人（Caleb Anthony Wilks，37岁，巴比妥酸盐致死，显然不是自己注射的）穿着的衬衫的边缘，一边用余光瞥过她。如果Lestrade能够不再浪费时间在那愚蠢的自杀假设上，自己还能专心一秒钟。这世界真是棒极了。

Leslie一手梳过她的卷发，一边收起她的手套，明显地向John所在的方向扇着自己的眼睫毛。

Sherlock对此不怎么赞成。

另一边厢，John则完全没有注意到Leslie。他正观察着Sherlock的一举一动。John看着他检查尸体——稍稍微笑，看起来被吸引住了——完全陷入崇拜，或许比平时还要更多一些。这说不通。Sherlock突然想起John已经在一段长得有点不正常的时间里没有和任何女人约会了。而且他也没有在找打一炮的对象。这不是由于不举或是性欲缺乏。Sherlock知道。他一直都有记录John的自慰习惯，当然啦，出于某种原因。

尽管Leslie是女性而且明显可获得，John到目前还没有回应她的调情。这个事实，说实话，比Sherlock面前那宗并不是十分无聊的谋杀案还让人感兴趣。而且光是想想John/Leslie的化学式就让Sherlock的思维过程大幅减速。他需要专心。

Sherlock终于重新控制住自己。（他通过侮辱所有人，包括John，以及让大家闭嘴来做到这一点。Leslie看起来被彻底地吓到了，其他人则默默服从。标准流程。）十分钟的全神贯注足以让他找到这个该死的凶手了。

他扔出了一堆演绎（被继兄投毒，继兄因为和自己的姊妹发生性关系而被勒索）。John称赞他聪明、不可思议，一股令人愉快的颤抖传到Sherlock的肚子里、

         *

“她约我出去，”他俩坐在回贝克街的的士后座时，John欢快地宣布，“在你忙着嗅Wilks的指甲的时候。”

Sherlock感觉自己的下腹似乎被打了一拳。

“无聊，”他说，但没有成功保持漠不关心的语气。

         “正是，”John赞同道，“我回绝她了。”

Sherlock肚子里的沉重倏地消失了，取而代之的是熟悉的颤抖。“为什么？”

John咬紧了下巴，他把手放在后座上，手指按进皮革之中。他的手离Sherlock的手出奇地近，而且在微微地抽搐，移得更近了。有那么一瞬Sherlock简直都要确定John的手要覆上他的手了。

John重重地呼气，“就只是……因为？”这听起来是个问句。

Sherlock缓缓地摇头，攥紧了手，而后扭头看向窗外。

这一刻他已经能想象出那些情景了。那些一切都无可挽回地出了错的情景。他从前还敢去想象这些从不会有好结局的场景，但这一次他不敢。

         *

但他发现这已经太迟了，他已经开始想象那些坏结果了。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 第二章 筷子、折叠刀以及如何让你的侦探暖和起来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's figure out if they're maybe, possibly, perhaps, a tiny little bit in love with each other.

**第197** **天**

         起初那些平常的触碰还是毫不复杂、十分纯粹的。它们自六个月两个星期两天又三个小时四十二分钟，也就是John搬回来之时，开始存在。一开始是Sherloc头发里的一只手。

         Sherlock正从显微镜里看着什么，记录着（从尸体中提取的）蒲金耶氏细胞中含有的抗生素对于头孢菌素的反应。然而他的思维过程被突然出现的刷过他的卷发的手指忽然叫停。

         他惊讶地猛吸一口气，他的心脏蓦地决定在这时狂跳是一件合适的事情。噢。

         这并不是说Sherlock不喜欢肢体接触。对他来说触碰别人并不是什么问题，他自己就总是侵入别人的个人空间，仿佛那是世界上最自然不过的事情。但那些触碰通常都带着某些目的。在他和Janine短暂的虚假关系中存在着大量的相互触碰（都是十分快速的接触，但它们依旧让John感到懊恼）。它们并不是全然不愉悦的，但是也不值得花费精力去细想。

         John插在他头发里的手却成功地让他哑口无言，并在一秒钟之内让他连好好呼吸都不能。对于被John触碰所引发的如此不寻常的生理反应一事，Sherlock找不到合逻辑的解释。

         Sherlock发现自己希望这能够再次发生。他需要更多的数据。

         *

         这的确又一次发生了。确切来说，是在第二天。以及第三天。

         John的手指总是在他回房间的路上或是在上班之前刷过Sherlock的手臂。他让自己的手指在把茶递给Sherlock之后稍稍逗留在Sherlock的手指上，他在Sherlock蜷在椅子里思考时宠溺地揉乱他的头发。大多数情况，Sherlock装作没留意的样子。有时候他忍不住眨太多次眼睛，甚至蹭进John的触摸，就一点点而已。

         一天，他们正准备去犯罪现场，John拿过Sherlock的围巾，把它绕在Sherlock的脖子上。这是一个毫无意义的举动，真的。Sherlock此前的近35年里都能完美地独立完成这个动作。

         Sherlock肚子里又感到一阵颤抖。

         John的触碰变成了常态，逐渐地Sherlock也不会再因为John的触摸而立马进入瘫痪状态。好吧，有时候也有例外。

         有天晚上John紧挨着Sherlock在沙发上坐下，随意地将Sherlock的头拉到自己的大腿上，Sherlock发现自己居然感到就这么放松下来是很自然的事情，他还把脸藏在John的肚子里。当John俯下身子在Sherlock的鬓角落下一个吻时，Sherlock几乎、几乎都已经准备好接受它了。

         John像是家，像一个安全港。正如Sherlock喜欢肾上腺素时不时地在血液中流窜的感觉一样，他不得不承认，他也同样喜欢被John这样环绕着。

         Sherlock相当确定，当然了，这些触碰只不过是John获取他所需的一定量的肢体接触的方式罢了。他并不介意充当这个方式，甚至被当做一个便利。他会尽他所能地提供能让John感到平静和满足的一切。如果John在触碰方面有需求，那么Sherlock就会成为他缺少肢体亲密接触的补偿。他知道，最终John对于某种浪漫关系的兴趣总会出现，而自己会再次失去他，不可避免地。

         将John加之于Sherlock就如同将脱氢磷酸钠加之于强有机酸。起初一切都很平静，然后是爆发，一切都变得混乱，而Sherlock将会孤身一人。Sherlock知道的。这已经发生过一次了。

         但有时候，Sherlock任由自己去想象，无论这些触碰到底是什么，它们总意味着什么。而极少极少情况下，他想象着，它们会持续下去，一直存在。

         --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**第220** **天**

         这是一个你能想象得到的最平常（无聊）的一个周三夜晚，Sherlock第一次鼓起勇气回应。

         John正在看着一部科幻类电影。Sherlock则假装在赌气。实际上，他也同样被这荒唐的电影所吸引。他们刚在下午结了一个案子（堪堪五分），现在他们正腻在客厅里无事可做。这正是他们两个都假装讨厌的可怕的居家生活（他们都不会承认实际上他们非常享受这些夜晚。非常。）。

         “我要点外卖，”John宣布道，“你得吃一些。”

         Sherlock发出些意义不明的嘟哝。然而John已经纯熟掌握了非语言形式的Sherlock语。

“不，我不会让你再饿着自己了，你不过是因为固执所以被该死地踢了一脚而已。你已经几百年没有吃东西了，除了半个苹果。而那还是在昨天。韩国菜怎么样？”

Sherlock没有动。John告诉他如果他拒绝在Mr. Fu的网上菜单选的话，自己就帮他点牛肉泰粉，然后Sherlock要吃掉它。

Sherlock向John保证他对牛肉泰粉没有任何兴趣，而且不存在任何可设想的情境或是平行宇宙中的Sherlock会自愿吃牛肉泰粉。他们就牛肉泰粉吵了五分钟，期间John错过了那部可笑的电影的情节，而Sherlock则继续拒绝看菜单。

最后John给Sherlock点了烤鸭配蘑菇。Sherlock则让John给他自己点了牛肉泰粉。

他们安静地吃着，令人惊讶的是这沉默完全不令人感到难受。Sherlock几乎没有动过自己的烤鸭配蘑菇，反而从John那儿偷来了一大半的牛肉泰粉。John试图在三种情况下用筷子攻击Sherlock，而Sherlock则用蘑菇回击。那蘑菇消失在沙发坐垫的缝隙之间，Sherlock默默在脑子里记下之后要把它拿出来（或者更准确地说，让John把它拿出来，这两件事其实没差多少）。

他们吃完之后，Sherlock注意到两件事。第一件事是小小的笑纹在John的眼睛周围泛开来。Sherlock不确定它们存在多久了，但是不得不承认的是，它们很好看。John的皮肤看起来有点像起了皱的羊皮纸。第二件事则是自己的大腿上放着一只温暖的手。心跳得像是要跨过某条界限，Sherlock把自己的手覆上去。John的手背摸起来好极了。Sherlock小心地用手指摸着某条突起的血管。

John看着Sherlock，像是他值得什么似的。Sherlock决定，无论这眼神到底是什么，它肯定意味着什么，什么都好，真的。因为如果那眼神背后没有涵义的话，他会碎成一千块，而且再无复原的可能。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**第234** **天**

Mrs. Hudson拿着一盘子的巧克力纸杯蛋糕走进来，John正在读着报纸，而Sherlock则正在激烈地和自己进行着关于如何用折叠刀切开颈动脉的对话。更详细地描述一下这个场景的话就是，Sherlock的脑袋正枕在John的大腿上，而John正有一搭没一搭地玩着Sherlock乱蓬蓬的头发。

门开的瞬间，Sherlock受惊一般弹起，接着慌张地从John身上爬起来，坐直身子。他并不打算被任何人看见他们……他们这样的场景而破坏他们之间的关系。然而他还是太慢了，Mrs. Hudson什么都看见了。

“晚上好，男孩儿们。”她欢快地打招呼，看起来丝毫不感到惊讶。这可一点都不令人惊讶好嘛。她已经误认为他们之间是情侣关系好几年了。Mrs. Hudson本人并不是问题所在，问题是她会告诉别人，而别人又会告诉其他人。John可不喜欢别人的闲言碎语、

“谢啦，Mrs. Hudson。”John平静地回她，从报纸上抬头，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

“你们能帮我尝尝这些杯糕吗，亲爱的？这是按Mrs. Turner的女儿给的新菜谱做的，我不确定它们，你知道的，好不好吃。我觉得它们还行，但是我需要第三方意见。她是一个耿直的女孩儿，Mrs. Turner的女儿。你见过她吗，John？她是位可爱的年轻女士，但是她有点儿疯疯癫癫的，染了蓝色的头发，还养了一条哈巴狗，还有其他什么的……”

Mrs. Hudson一边开心地自言自语，一边把几根试管移开，好在餐桌上挪出地方来放下碟子。John听着她唠叨，依旧挨着Sherlock坐在沙发上，微微笑着，是不是点点头。Sherlock困惑不已。

Sherlock变得更加困惑了，因为John在起身去拿杯糕之前亲了他的太阳穴一下。他猛吸一口气，闭上眼睛，试图集中思绪。他睁开眼睛，221B还在这儿，John正在吞下一只杯糕，一边还连声称赞Mrs. Hudson。不确定应该怎么办，Sherlock回到和自己的对话之中，“我能够88%地确定这个角度绝对够不着颈沟。不不不……这是因为折叠刀是可折叠的。”

Mrs. Hudson停下唠叨，朝Sherlock的方向皱起了眉头。

“笨蛋。”Sherlock反驳自己的话，因为这和折叠刀能不能折叠没半毛钱关系，“他为什么不一开始就试试用螺丝刀呢？”这是一个反问句，因此Sherlock并没有马上回答自己。

Mrs. Hudson奇怪地看着他，“你在说些什么呢，亲爱的？”

“由他吧，”John耸耸肩，又拿起另一个杯糕，“他已经这样好几个小时了。在想怎么才能更好地割别人的喉咙呢。”

Mrs. Hudson和John同时叹气、摇头再以几乎可以称作宠溺的眼神望向Sherlock的场景可以算得上是有趣了。Sherlock冲他们皱眉。

“它们非常好吃，无须担心新菜谱的问题。”John在成功将第二个杯糕的一半塞进嘴里的时候嘟囔着。

“谢谢你，John。那我就放心了。我还担心那些糖霜，但是它们装饰得还不错，不是吗？一定要让Sherlock尝一个，John。”她再次意味深长地向Sherlock的方向皱了皱眉头，“我该让你们单独待着啦，不是嘛。”

“待会儿见，Mrs. Hudson。”John愉快地回道，然后把门关上。

“我得量一量左侧颈动脉的直径。”Sherlock向自己解释道，John坐回沙发上。他把Sherlock拉回他的腿上，没有做更多的解释。Sherlock发现这样非常令人愉快，虽然他说不上来这是为什么。完全说不上来原因，对于所有这些事情。

埋进John的毛衣里，Sherlock朝John的肚子介绍着匈牙利制造的折叠刀的不同刀刃。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**第255** **天**

食物就这么自然而然地出现了。

它们以某种规律出现着，有时是在厨房的饭桌上，有时是在冰箱里，抑或在橱柜上、咖啡桌上。有时候这些食物吃了一半（John留着晚一些再吃的，他是个军人，还保留着节俭的习惯，从来不会让还能吃的食物变坏。无聊。），有时候那些食物则伴着胡萝卜和黄瓜切片，又或是各种形状的派、煎饼，上面撒满糖霜（这些出自Mrs. Hudson之手，她从杂志上读到说富含维他命的饮食十分重要，她还坚信光吃糖不足以补充所需的糖分）。有时候，这些是剩下的外卖。还有的时候，是John煮的什么东西。

如果食物就摆在面前，Sherlock还会考虑吃掉它们。如果没看见食物，Sherlock根本不会劳驾吃下任何东西。这么多年来一直都是这样。

Sherlock甚少注意到这些食物是怎么出现的。

某个星期二的晚上，Sherlock从巴茨的停尸房回来，John正忙着做饭。这真是不寻常。更不寻常的是，a) John没有穿他的毛衣 b) 他正穿着衬衫，外面套着围裙 c) John的毛衣（深褐色，羊毛料子，真可怕）正随意地搭在椅背上。

John看起来被Sherlock的出现吓了一跳。好吧，Sherlock出去了也不是很久，他的实验没做出结果（谁能预料到人类头盖骨会真的爆裂开来呢？）。

“Sherlock，我在做饭。别像我在实行什么奇怪的宗教仪式似的盯着我。”John又想了想自己的话，“烂比喻，”他最终开口，眉头皱起，“我以为这不会如此惊吓你的。脱掉你的大衣，过来这儿。”

Sherlock想了一下，照做了。轻快地从John身边走开，躺到沙发上赌气是一个十分吸引人的想法，但是Sherlock觉得并不值得这么麻烦。

John递给他一把巨大的刀，Sherlock谨慎地盯着它。他不知道这公寓里还有这么好的谋杀工具。有趣。

         “把洋葱切一下，Sherlock。你觉得你能做到么？”

         Sherlock斜了John一眼。John好奇地回看他，笑说，“你还没有把洋葱删掉吧？”

“别那么烦人，John。我没有把洋葱删掉。”

John宠溺地笑出声，随意地将一边手臂环过Sherlock的腰际，就那么一两秒，然后他回到炉灶前。世界一瞬间停止了，随后却又像什么都没发生过似的继续着。

Sherlock切着洋葱。好吧，他努力了，虽然最后他几乎是在压扁那只洋葱，心里想着这麻木思维的无聊活儿怎么会这儿让人心烦意乱。John专心地看着他。

“这毫无意义。真恶心。”Sherlock受够了，终于一字一句地说道。他放下刀，眼睛在灼烧（不准确地准确一点来说，他觉得自己的眼睛就像被一条生了锈的勺子挖出来似的）。他咒骂着他并不相信其创造了亚氨基酸并将它们藏在看似无辜的洋葱之中的某个更高的权力。

John继续笑着。“你哭啦，Sherlock。”

“我没有。”Sherlock说。

“你就是在哭。”

“我没有在哭，John。是我的眼睛在流泪。”

“啊。”John看起来被Sherlock逗乐了，没有搞懂他想说什么。

“我的泪腺被突然接触到植物细胞壁细胞由于接触到蒜素而发生酶催化反应而产生的亚氨基酸的传入神经受体可笑地激活了。而哭泣则是表达情感或是对疼痛反应的方式。我现在既没有受任何强烈的情感或生理上的疼痛的影响，也没有打算要哭。所以，你的用词是不正确的，至少没有按照大众常用的意思运用。换句话说，你就是个傻瓜。别笑了，这很烦人。”

John的耳朵在他走过饭桌并随手揉乱Sherlock的头发时由于某种原因愉快地红了起来。他得踮起脚来才能够得着Sherlock的头发，但Sherlock注意到John看起来由此得到了极大的乐趣。但令他自己惊讶的是，他并不对此感到愤怒。

John抓过晾在一旁的毛衣，还在笑个不停，他把毛衣扔给Sherlock，后者反射性地接住了。

“擦擦你的脸吧。你当然没有哭，但你看起来就像是在哭。”

Sherlock嗤之以鼻，把脸埋到那团羊毛纤维之中去。效果前所未有且完全出乎意料。

那毛衣柔软得像羊一样，闻起来也好极了。那感觉不可言传。闻起来像是廉价的肥皂，有点点汗水的味道，还有一大股锅里煮着的对虾的味道。它还像茶和机油（见： The Adventure of the Homicidal Lawnmower，John的最新博文），像是Mrs. Hudson的茴香酒饼干。它闻起来就像是John，像家。美妙绝伦。

Sherlock发现自己在这所有微妙的感觉之中小小地迷失了一下自我，讲真，他基本上就是在嗅着John的毛衣，而且超过10秒。他不知道别人对于嗅室友的毛衣这种事情会做出什么样的评价（他应该做一个调查的）。更重要的是，他不知道John对此做何感想，John的评论是至关重要的那个。Sherlock放下毛衣，如履薄冰地抬起头。

*

出乎意料的是John的笑声因为观察Sherlock的举动而止住了，Sherlock的这一行为似乎勾起了他的好奇心。他脸上的表情看起来完全变了。他的手攥紧了，一口又一口地深呼吸着，浑身上下散发着真诚的气息，哪怕是一丁点的笑意也找不到了。而对虾，早就被忘记在炉灶上了。

John看起来像是在克制自己，像是在做一个具有里程碑式意义的决定。

这讲不通。

Sherlock不禁好奇自己是不是做了a）十分正确的事情或者b）十分错误的事情。肯定是b）了，他想。（绝对不要低估犯错的可能性，也绝不要容许自己被假象误导盲目乐观。）可是，自己为什么还会在这儿杵着呢？他应该计划着自己的逃跑，逃离眼下这洪水猛兽一般的情境。但他就是没办法找到一个完整的想法，他的脚也大喊罢工不愿动弹。

“试着不要慌张，Sherlock。”他们彼此对视良久后，John平静地开口。

Sherlock疑惑地眨着眼睛，“为什么？”

“因为我要走过去然后吻你，这就是为什么。”

*

毛衣在Sherlock还没意识到的时候就掉在了地板上。

John在Sherlock成功镇定下来之前就抓住了他，这让事情变得有点儿不方便。

Sherlock感觉到John的体温，他闻到更浓烈的肥皂、茶和John的味道，然后John双手捧起他的脸，慢慢地靠近。

John的嘴唇软软的，而且有点湿润。还带点儿咸味。Sherlock过了几秒才反应过来自己应该给予回应。他知道要怎么吻别人的，他之前试过。尽管这次情况大不相同，过往的亲吻都是和不是John的人一起的，而不是John的人都无关紧要。

Sherlock回吻，谨慎地，试图找到适合彼此的节奏，并不可思议地成功了。

John赞同地低吟。一只手攀上Sherlock的肩膀，缓慢而安心地在他背上抚着。Sherlock这才意识到自己的手臂已经在某个时刻跑到John的腰上了，所以他们正抱着彼此。如果他们没有这么做的话，Sherlock估计已经腿软地在地上摊作一团了。

Sherlock试图搞清楚正在发生的事情，不管到底发生了什么，但他做不到。这就像是他的硬盘过载似的。他在门边吻着John，努力不要让自己晕过去，他不确定晕过去是不是今晚的最佳结局。

这也是他为什么不做这种事情的原因，Sherlock在短暂地失去对脑内的电脉冲的控制并让它们发展成带来灾难性混乱的激活神经元之后，如此提醒自己。这就是为什么他甚至不能想象自己爱着John Watson的原因，因为一旦John不再吻他了，他将会碎成两半。

噢。

*

“呼吸，Sherlock。”John的声音听起来很遥远。Sherlock感觉到John在他唇上轻声说着话，然后John退开了。

Sherlock眨眼。John的嘴唇是湿的，Sherlock断定自己的嘴唇肯定也是这样。有趣，可怕。

John吻了他，毫无缘由地。这个吻是平静的、波澜不惊的，没有一点儿热度或者狂热或者迫不及待，也没有符合逻辑的解释能够说明Sherlock为什么没办法分辨出自己的大脑是否还在运行、没办法想到可以说的话。他只能站在那儿，任由自己怀里站着一只John Watson，心里想着自己以后（永远）要怎么面对再也无法享受这种待遇的事实。

“嘿，你还好吗？”John轻轻问他，看起来真的开始担心了，“你在发抖。”

Sherlock抬起手，试探着摸摸自己的下唇。上一刻John的嘴唇还在这上面。这件事实在太过超现实，让Sherlock不知道该怎么办才好。

John笑了，再次缩短了他们之间的距离，他把Sherlock拉近自己的胸膛，脸贴上他的脖子，双手稳稳地抚着Sherlock。Sherlock发现这个举动对稳定他的心率有出奇的效果。

“告诉我你没事。”John轻声请求他，依然没有放开手。Sherlock发现要让肺部吸进空气非常困难。

“咩…没事。明显地。（A… alright. Obviously.）”过了像是一辈子的好一会儿之后，他才沙哑地回答。因为他真的没事（除了他的心在狂跳，喉咙里像是哽着一块石头似的），而且他怎么会不享受这样呢，至少在一切还没结束之前他会享受的。John的怀抱又收紧了一点，他捏捏Sherlock的腰时，Sherlock觉得某种紧张似乎从身体里跑出去了。

“那就好。”他贴着Sherlock的颧骨低低地说着，然后又一次靠近吻他，“因为我们之后要常常这样做。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**第278** **天**

Sherlock抖得像片叶子。他相当确定自己这辈子还没有这么冷过。John在他身旁，也抖得厉害，连从兜里掏出钥匙再插进锁里都艰难万分。

“快…快点，John。拜托，拜托。”Sherlock声音都嘶哑了，他觉得自己是不是就要倒在这该死的门槛边了。他已经很晕了，看在老天的份上，他的血压估计创造了新低，而John还在和愚蠢的门斗争。

“闭嘴，呲…操（F…fuck）。操蛋的…狗屎（Fucking…shit）。我的收…手指动不了了。”John结巴着终于开了门，几乎要被绊倒在门边。

他们在磕磕绊绊地上楼时停了两次，摇晃得仿佛他们身上湿透了的衣服要把他们拖到地板上。走路在这会儿变得异常困难。最后他们一边挣扎着爬楼梯一边靠在彼此身上，用麻木的手指发颤地攥着对方的大衣。

“把你的衣服脱掉。”John一边命令，另一边已经开始把自己的湿哒哒毛衣从头上拉下来，然后开始笨拙地解着衬衫纽扣。

Sherlock皱了皱眉头，然后全身都抖了抖。他花了整整一秒钟来想明白他需要把湿衣服脱掉来避免自己体温过低。他把大衣脱下，懒得把它挂起来就开始解衬衫，然后是裤子，直到身上只剩下内裤，其他衣服则变成地板上湿漉漉的一堆。

John同样也只穿着他的紧身四角裤，拖沓地走向沙发、捞起放在扶手上的毯子、向Sherlock的方向扔了过去，然后他自己跌跌撞撞地走向浴室。Sherlock把自己裹在毯子里，倒在沙发上，尽可能地蜷成一团，好保存在他身体里最后的一点温度。

John从浴室里出来，裹在另一条毯子里，手里抓着一条毛巾，Sherlock好奇他要用毛巾做什……噢。

“这儿，让一让。”见Sherlock没有及时作出反应，John出声提醒，他让Sherlock往里挪了挪，然后爬上他身旁的沙发。很快，他们就坐成一列了，John的肚子贴着Sherlock的后背，他的头发埋在Sherlock的卷发里。

他们贴着彼此扭动和发抖了好一阵之后，终于找到“胸口贴背脊”坐姿的最舒服位置，John开始用手里的毛巾帮Sherlock擦干头发。擦干之后，他用手臂环住Sherlock的上腹部，慢慢地用毯子揉着他的肚子和胸口之间的位置，试图产生一点儿热量。

“你真是一个彻头彻尾的疯子，这叫人难以置信，”John开口，声音还带着颤，“我都想不到还有谁能蠢得跳桥，就为了特么一个塑料袋。”

是里面印着指纹的塑料袋，Sherlock正想解释，但是又想到了更好的回答，“我能说什么呢？”他嘟哝了一句，他的脸正挤在沙发靠垫里。他试图把身上的毯子拉得紧一点，但是现在这个姿势看来是不太可能了。

“我不知道。‘谢谢你把我从该死的泰晤士河里捞上来，John’怎么样？”

John对Sherlock的低音模仿烂得不能再烂，Sherlock对此嗤之以鼻。

“谢谢你把我从该死的泰晤士河里捞上来，John。”他极尽可能地摆出在现在这种半无意识的状态下最讽刺的语气。

“不客气。觉得暖一点了么？”

“一…一点。”Sherlock的嘴唇还是在令人担心地颤抖。

突然Sherlock想到这无疑是他们在一起的最亲密的姿势了，尽管他们之间还隔着几层布料。他不确定自己对此到底有怎样的感觉。

他闭上眼睛，John则继续温柔地搓着他的上半身，感觉到越来越暖的血液流到四肢上，每过去一秒皮肤就变得不那么麻木一点，渐渐地他的肌肉开始放松。就像是又活过来似的。

鉴于是John让自己活过来的，这件事就还算有意义。

“还好吗？”John在他的卷发里嘟囔。

Sherlock叹气，略艰难地转过身，变成面对面、鼻子碰鼻子的姿势。要缩短他们嘴唇之间的距离简直轻而易举。他们试探性地吻了吻对方，停下来互相啄着彼此的脖子和额头，然后John捧起Sherlock的脸，好好地给了他一个热情的亲吻。他们分开的时候都大口喘着气，因为两个人都忘了怎么一边亲吻一边保持呼吸。John小声笑起来，而Sherlock则不能自已地微笑着。

他觉得这是一个超棒的保暖方法。

*

某一刻，一只手滑进Sherlock的毯子底下，温柔地抚着他的胸口。

Sherlock的血压急骤升高，他马上紧张起来，吸气，心里想着这没什么的，然后任由那只手留在那儿。

John的指尖碰到Sherlock的枪伤伤口，然后变成整只手掌覆了上去，停留良久。就像是 John想要遮住它，想要保护它，他们同时呼气。John的呼吸暖暖地落在Sherlock的皮肤上，他的眼睛看起来很温柔，他整个人看起来都很美。Sherlock忍不住牵起嘴角。

突然之间，Sherlock需要触碰John。更多一点点地触碰他。就加多一点感官知觉，来支撑住面前这具非凡的身体都是他可以探索的地盘了的幻觉。他可以探索它、舔舐它、膜拜它。Sherlock一把将John身上的毯子推开，手摸上John的颧骨，又向下滑到他的胸膛。他觉得自己像是在解开一个谜团。

Sherlock从来没有想过自己有机会见到John的伤疤，它令人着迷。他在John肩头受了伤的、现在还带着凉意的地方落下小小的亲吻，一个接着一个，直到他能够用嘴唇感受出伤疤的所有特征，像是将伤疤移到自己身体上似的了解。

John颤抖着，Sherlock不知道这是不是因为他还觉得冷，“别，别那样做。”John低声说，身体僵硬。

Sherlock抬起头，一脸困惑，“为什么？”

John轻吻他的额头，“因为它不好看，你这个好奇的混蛋。”

“不，它很美，”Sherlock真诚地反驳John，继续探索性的亲吻，“你是完美的，John。”

John只是对此评价摇摇头，笑笑。Sherlock爱他。

Sherlock觉得John破损的身体是世界上最完美的东西，并且只是简单地亲吻这一小块的皮肤就已经让自己全身都暖和起来了。这既让人舒服又方便，考虑到几分钟前他几乎要患上低温症。

John最终还是放松下来，让Sherlock用喜欢的方式亲着自己的肩膀和胸膛，让Sherlock把自己拉得更近。他双手环住Sherlock的上半身，两人的双腿交缠，一起听着窗外伦敦的声音。听着听着，他们的呼吸起伏重合，出于某种原因，这一点儿都不无聊。

*

John在10:30准备上床睡觉，军队习惯。

Sherlock也坐起来了，有点僵硬地伸了个懒腰，一只手梳过自己乱糟糟的卷发。没有John给他搂着，已经没有什么必要再穿着内裤躺在沙发上了。搂着？Sherlock并不想给他们刚才的动作贴标签。

他思考是继续自己最新的实验、清理试管还是回到自己的房间去睡回笼觉，但是不知道为什么他迟迟不能决定。他一定是看起来有点儿迷茫——睡得微微发红的脸和支棱着的卷毛，几乎没有穿任何衣服，对于刚才发生的事情有点尴尬，全然地毫无头绪。

因为John在准备上楼时停住了，又折返回来用一种读不懂的表情看着他。Sherlock向他小心地迈出步子。

John清了清喉咙，“Sherlock，你…想要我留下陪你睡觉吗？”

Sherlock肚子里的蝴蝶似乎对这个提议十分热情。*

“我猜这很合理。”

John笑了，“我就是准备，你知道的，去拿睡衣，然后我就回来。”

*

过了两分钟Sherlock才反映过来自己不应该就站在那儿，像是长在那里的一株傻乎乎的植物。他慢悠悠地晃到自己的房间，换了一条舒服的睡裤。

接下来的三分四十秒被用于思考应该穿一件T恤还是应该就这么裸着上半身。他不知道人们在和舍友（是可以亲亲和抱抱，而且可以直呼笨蛋而不会被责骂的室友）分享一张床时有什么样的衣着要求（dress code）。他最终还是套上了他都不知道自己还有那么一件的灰色T恤。

当他听到下楼的脚步声时，他慌忙把灯关掉，然后几乎是跳进了自己的床上，用最快的速度滑到被子底下。

John爬上床时看起来睡意惺忪、软软糯糯的，窗户外漏进的光在他四周围成一圈光晕，让他看起来分外可爱。Sherlock在想自己究竟有没有权利用可爱来形容John，现在应该可以了吧，毕竟他们现在显然……有什么不同了。

他们花了点时间在被子里翻翻转转，寻找一个能让手脚放到恰当的位置而且让两人都舒服、又能分享体温的姿势。John最终做了那只大勺子**，他把Sherlock的卷毛头夹在自己的下巴处，双手环着Sherlock的肚子，身体紧紧地贴着对方。好在Sherlock的臀部完美地和John的大腿契合了。

John满足地哼哼，Sherlock也回应性地发出嘟哝。

整个情境都让人十分满意。

直到Sherlock感到肋骨里某种可以称为恐慌或担心的情绪突然炸开来。他决定他得对此做点什么。在他下定主意之前，他发现自己已经问出来了，他眨了眨眼，因为这不应该在现在发生。

“多久了，John？”

“什么多久了？”John睡意浓重地喃喃，用鼻子蹭了蹭Sherlock的头发。

“那个。”Sherlock可悲地找不到一个合适的词语。他不知道自己为什么要问。他怀疑自己在这个问题将他们的这种关系带到尽头时自己还会不会执着于这个问题。他其实并没有太想要时刻都看见一个无形的倒计时牌在计数。

“你想要它有多久就多久。你能想象到的最多的那么久。”John贴得更近了，轻柔地吻着Sherlock耳后那块肌肤。

“唔。”

Sherlock闭上眼睛，不知道该怎么理解John最后的话，因为它不可能是它听起来的那个意思。

但是在John的怀抱里，感到疲倦似乎出奇地简单，Sherlock能感觉到几乎不可感的吻落在他的脖子上、肩膀上，还有头发上，他慢慢地睡着了。

当John在Sherlock的头顶印下最后一个充满睡意的亲吻时，Sherlock猜这也许就是幸福。他想，如果这不是的话，那么这也是他最接近幸福的时刻了。

*

此后John再也没在他楼上的卧室里睡觉了。这件事也没有讨论的必要。

—————————————————————————————————————

**第328** **天**

屋外冷极了，冰冷的空气从墙隙无情地渗进来，Sherlock却压根没注意到自己已经冻僵了。

他没有案子可忙，也没有做他那一个接一个的实验。大部分的时间都被他花在演奏舒伯特上了，时不时地，他也拉柴可夫斯基。

John和Sherlock说过，不要在早上七点之前拉琴。但是，别人的睡眠习惯总是很无聊的，Sherlock也没有留意到，当他的弓终于停在一段生动的柔板上时，时间不过走到了早晨的六点半。这有什么关系呢？Sherlock只是有一点累而已，而他的大脑也不打算让他获得安宁。它就像架不停运作的蒸汽机，还是不知道自己该向什么方向旋转的那种。

Sherlock放下握弓的手，仍旧看着窗外。

他转过身来的时候发现John坐在他的沙发里，好奇地看着他，脸上带着微微的笑。Sherlock眯着眼睛看他。

“很好听，”John低声说，他的目光在Sherlock身上游走。

Sherlock试着控制自己脸上的血液流动。他不确定自己是否喜欢被这样盯着。

“别紧张。”John说，“你拉琴的时候看起来很……放松、自在。那曲子很棒。你很棒。”他站起来，走向Sherlock，而Sherlock则小心地把琴放在一沓化学教材上。

John的笑还没有消褪。他看起来耐心又宠溺。他要碰到自己了，此时，此地。

Sherlock还没有习惯这样，他在努力，但是在当下这个特定的情境中，事情发生得令人惊讶地快。

在这样的情境中，感觉变得过于强烈。

“我不知道要怎么办，John。”Sherlock脱口而出。因为John得明白Sherlock是多么地毫无头绪、多么地害怕，以及无论Sherlock多努力，他最终都无法把John想要的东西给他。John想要的是一切。

“怎么办？”

Sherlock无助地耸耸肩，“你。这个。”

“你不用知道，Sherlock。这不是你能够分析或对其进行实验的东西。试着别去分析任何事。”

“不行！”Sherlock近乎绝望地喊道。他没有在做什么实验，这一次没有。同样他也没有在分析什么。他只是想要把事情做好。接着他的大脑就掌控了他，他的声带不经他同意就发出声音，“你不明白，John。我不是……我不是你想要的人。这……”他挥手指了指他的琴或是窗外或是其他什么方向，“这样的事情会一次又一次地发生。我会拉琴，完全注意不到时间。”

John还是在朝他微笑，这不对。

“其他的事情也会一次又一次地发生。”Sherlock继续说道，“我会连着好几天忽略你，有时候会忘了你还在这儿。我会在厨房餐桌上做实验，在水槽里培养我的霉菌，把内脏扔到厕所里风干。我会继续叫你傻瓜因为你会继续当一个傻瓜。我没办法戒烟。我永远也不会吃你喜欢的吞拿鱼拌面。我会粗鲁、残酷、不合时宜，而我不知道该怎么办。我真的一点都不知道该怎么把这个做好，我快要疯了。”

John后退了一步，他听起来诡异地镇定，鉴于他刚目睹了如此一场爆发。“我不希望你变成另外一个人。”

“不，你希望。”Sherlock大喊。

“为什么你会这么觉得？”

“因为没有人，John，会想要这样的我！”

John扬起一边眉毛，“不，我想要。”他平静地告诉Sherlock。

Sherlock的心脏不可抑制地狂跳着。这真的太不方便了。他眨眼、低头，他做不到在这一刻看着John的脸，看着他们几个月以来共同创造的孩子气的梦化为乌有。Sherlock永远也无法成为John生命中失去的东西的合适的替代品。更甚，他根本不敢去充当哪怕是替代品。

“我不会是一个好的替代品，我会努力，John，但是我永远不会……合适你的。我这辈子也变不成Mary。”

“是啊，你不会。”John嗤声，“感谢上帝。”

不知为何，这让Sherlock大为光火。

“那么告诉我，John，为什么是我？我能当你的什么？就算我只是一个备胎也足够寒碜人的了。我就只是我而已，John，我不可能变成别的什么人。我自大臭屁、残缺破损、彻头彻尾地荒谬。你却完美地应对着我的……不足。你总是这样。我希望你余生都可以吹嘘你这段自我牺牲。但是我不想要你他妈的可怜！”

他吐出最后一个词，仿佛那是什么极度令人恶心的东西。

Sherlock还是没有抬头看John。分秒流逝，却又似乎粘稠地僵成一团。细小的尘埃在地板上打着圈飘来飘去。

最后，John用一声咳嗽打破了沉默。他经常这么做不是吗？

“我觉得你的想法全错了。”他轻轻地开口，“你在说什么呢？你不是…….任何人的替代品。”

Sherlock没有回答。他很擅长忽略John了。John没有上当，但是沉默让Sherlock可以假装自己还有一点尊严。

“听我解释，Sherlock。求你。”John一直都觉得找到合适的词句来表达是很难的事情，他和Sherlock一样讨厌这样的谈话，但是他终归是一个浪漫主义者。所以不管怎么样他得努把力。对Sherlock来说，这样就足够了，甚至这种努力只是有关他，他也觉得满足了（他仍不能理解这竟是为了他而做的努力）。

“Sherlock，你知道他们说，每个人的一生都是一个故事嘛？”

就知道John会用一些无意义的比喻。Sherlock叹气。John继续。

“我的人生也是一个故事……里面有章节、段落之类的。天啊，我觉得….我觉得我这么说蠢毙了，但是我想不到别的更好的说法了……因为这正是Mary所代表的。她曾经代表的。她曾是我故事里的一个章节，也许是整整一个，我不知道。她会一直在那里，作为这个故事的一部分，作为一个完结了的章节。但是你，你是……”

John顿了顿，Sherlock不知道他要说什么。他估计了一下John把自己比喻为下一个章节的可能性，他不喜欢这个比喻，不知道为什么。

“我不会将你比喻为下一个章节的，Sherlock。”

Sherlock瞥了他一眼，自己该不会又大声地说出来了吧？

“是，你说出来了。”John告知他，“别猜了，听我说。”

John的声音依旧温柔、耐心，不带一丝恼怒。Sherlock觉得这有点令人惊讶，自己总是在不要让别人生气这件事上一塌糊涂。

John似乎自我挣扎了一会儿。Sherlock好奇John这一生里到底有没有不自我挣扎的时候。

“你不仅仅是一段，或者一个章节。Sherlock，你就是故事本身。你是书写故事的人。你从很久以前就开始书写我的故事了，我应该早点意识到的，但是我没有……”

一只手抚上Sherlock的手臂，温柔地游到他的肩膀、脖子，最后捧住他的下巴。Sherlock发现自己并不介意。John走近一些，早晨的第一缕阳光穿过窗帘，在John夹杂着银色的金发上洒下斑斑点点。

“你是我的所有，Sherlock。再也别觉得我会把什么东西置于你之前了，”他轻声说，“我已经错过一次了。”

“我很难搞。”Sherlock觉得自己有必要申明这一点。

John的微笑就是一件艺术品。Sherlock永远也不会看厌。

“我知道，我从来都没说你不难搞，但是关键是，我的故事里只有你，我再也没办法想象和其他人在一起。所以我们一起来想怎么办，如果你愿意的话。”

Sherlock能感觉到John的体温，John的胡茬微微扎着自己的脖子。他能闻到须后水和John独有的好闻的、暗暗的气味。他想要用舌头去尝尝John的味道，于是他吻了John。

Sherlock吸气、呼气、融化在John的拥抱里，他再也不想停下来。

然后，话语就这么自然而然地说出来了，事情变得出奇简单。在Sherlock还没意识到之前，他就已经说出口了。

“我爱你，John。这很明显，我想我真的爱你。我快要百分百确定我爱你了。”

John用Sherlock往常做出了精彩的推理之后的表情看着他，他的笑容更大了。John伸手将Sherlock太阳穴上的一缕头发拨开，手掌贴着Sherlock的脸颊。John的眼睛非常非常蓝，是天空的颜色。是七月份一场阵雨过后的那种天空。Sherlock很确定John的眼睛比往常要更加闪亮一点。

“我也爱你，Sherlock，天哪。Sherlock，我好爱你。”

John尽量让这表白听起来自然、轻松，仿佛它一向清晰明显，仿佛Sherlock爱John而John也爱Sherlock不是一件超现实的事情，仿佛John的全心投入从来都不是单方面的牺牲，仿佛Sherlock能让John为他杀人、为他去死、为他的平安喜乐抛弃所有，仿佛Sherlock能因此而满足。

Sherlock回抱John，脸深深埋进John的肩头，呼吸。

—————————————————————————————————————

 

*“肚子里的蝴蝶”梗就是英语中十分常见的用于表达紧张的短语“butterflies in stomach”啦。

**大勺子是和小勺子相对的，指的是两人向同一侧睡觉时，从背后抱住另一人的那个人啦。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自行beta了一半没耐心了就扔上来了。  
> 第三章估计国庆能更一半吧，每一章真的都好长，每星期要看的文献也好长ORZ  
> 祝阅读愉快吖！


	3. 第三章 疱疹，蜂王浆和（可能的）催产素

**第336** **天**

他们在森林里找到了宝藏。一个真的宝藏——1867年的金币和古旧的珠宝——就这么藏在一个本该在当地博物馆里展出但却在两周前被偷走的木箱子里。箱子被埋在一棵树下，树身上还刻着一个巨大的X。他们用了铲子和铁锹才把那箱子挖出来。抓住小偷花了两天，找那个该死的木箱又花了一天，而这偏偏还是Sherlock的搜寻宝藏经历中最恶心最俗套的那种宝藏。（他的搜寻宝藏经历开始于过去某个令人伤心的一天，当时Mycroft划花了Sherlock的化学实验装置，还把它藏到妈咪的黄色郁金香里面去。看在上帝的份上。）

现在，所有的证据都被封存起来，被偷走的宝物也被分类记录下了（那些愚蠢的博物馆员工竟认为有十分的必要在埋藏的原地即刻开始对每一枚硬币进行检查，而当地警方就这么站在原地，光占着那些空间，偏偏Lestrade又莫名地有耐心。无聊至极。）。

“好啦，搞定了。各位，收拾好你们的东西。来吧！在天黑之前走出这该死的森林。”Lestrade命令众人。终于，终于，终于，每个人都松一口气。

*

Lestrade今天的心情异常地好。（他去见了第二天的足球球友。开始慢慢接受自己的妻子在和小女儿的排球教练，又一次，上床的事实。）

“我送你们回家吧。”他心情明快地向John而不是Sherlock发出邀请，因为他并不指望Sherlock听自己说话。

“好啊，谢啦，Greg。”John替他们俩回答了。

Sherlock正忙着观察Donovan和Willoughby，当地警方队伍中一个并不怎么有用的警员，之间的互动。（Willoughby：已婚，臭名昭著的骗子，有两个孩子，养一条拉布拉多犬，有疱疹。）她今晚肯定会大失所望的。也许Donovan是个天真的、总是带着偏见的傻瓜，但是她还是能够照顾好自己并且比她周围的男人要聪明上一些的。她值得知道自己会陷入什么，某种程度上值得。

Sherlock十分严肃地考虑警告Donovan这件事。

*

“我还从来没有找过宝藏，你们呢？”他们俩走向Lestrade的车时，他随意地问道。Sherlock懒得回他，他不带感情地哼哼，希望Lestrade不要再叨扰自己。

“我不知道你怎么想的，”John开口，在车前停住脚步，然后抓住Sherlock的大衣领子把他拉近，“但是我今天找到了一个棒极了的宝藏。”

他用手指点了点Sherlock的鼻尖。Sherlock眯着眼看他。

接着，John踮起脚来亲吻Sherlock，当着Lestrade的面。或者说，当着苏格兰场的精英、六名博物馆员工以及一群小镇警察的面。这和他们单独在一起的时候可不一样。

Sherlock不知道该作何反应。在公众场合亲吻是一件非常不符合John的风格的事情。

一声稍微响亮的亲吻过后他们的嘴唇终于分开了，John对着Sherlock的下唇轻轻夸奖一句“棒极了”才舍得放开他。而Sherlock觉得自己快要蒸发消失了。几乎是同一时间，他发现自己从未想过要在大庭广众之下这么做（无论这是什么）。但是显然John并不介意被人看见他和自己做的这件事。Sherlock把领子竖起来遮住开始变红的脸颊。

“好吧，真开心你们搞定了。”Lestrade过了好一会儿用有点颤抖的声音说道。他的确没法合上嘴，但是他也不像其他人那样看起来一脸惊恐。

21个人正目瞪口呆地看着他们。尤其是Donovan，她看起来像是目睹了宇宙的消失。Sherlock觉得这可能是因为就在刚才这会儿，她输了一大笔钱给Lestrade。

“天哪，靠，”过了几秒她反应过来，依旧像一条金鱼似的瞠目结舌。

Sherlock把外套紧了紧，试图保持平时那种戏剧性的形象，然后在众人面前翻了个白眼。

“噢，看在上帝的份上！”他朝着那群人大喊，“别那样盯着了。你们都没有别的事情要做的吗？像是……干活或者再生产*或者冲着对你们感兴趣的人展现你们的白痴属性？”

没有人动，除了Willoughby（那个骗子警员），从他盯着Donovan臀部的动作来了看，他似乎听懂了再生产的意思（病态的性成瘾者，阴茎长度稍微低于平均值，噢这真是一个意外的演绎）。

该做些什么了。

“Donovan，别和Willoughby搞在一起。”Sherlock打开车门的同时朝着她的方向随意地喊出来，对于一个戏剧性的退场来说这再正常不过，“疱疹具有传染性。鉴于很明显你今晚打算和他回家，你很有可能明早起来被他妻子养的狗咬。”

有几个人比之前更加错愕了，Willoughby的脸在半秒之内变成褚红色，他扭头四望，仿佛随时会有烟从他的耳朵里冒出来。无聊。

Sherlock牵过John的手，把他拉进Lestrade的车后排座位里。他俩继续亲吻，直到彼此都像疯了似的傻笑起来，而Lestrade则在驾驶座上大声咳嗽。

*

“我会说这是一个成功的夜晚，过得愉快，你们俩。”Lestrade把他俩放在John选的某间中式餐馆的门口。

“你也是，Greg。”John开心地回他。Lestrade朝他挤了挤眼睛，暗示性地挑起一边眉毛。John也朝他挤了挤眼睛，笑出声来。Sherlock在一旁生气地嘟哝着，因为他不是很知道有什么这么好笑的。

他们点了一道很棒的烤鸭，Sherlock试图预言幸运曲奇里的纸条，但是全都猜错了。在这样一个夏末的夜里，他们走过昏昏欲睡的伦敦城，在一片平静的气氛里走回家。

回到公寓，John把Sherlock推到墙上吻他，吻得Sherlock的腿开始颤抖、身上开始起鸡皮疙瘩、脸也变得比之前更加粉红（rosier）。

Sherlock十分同意这是一个成功的夜晚。

—————————————————————————————————————

**第342** **天**

雄蜂幼虫并不依靠蜂王浆存活，这多么荒谬啊。

“什么那么有趣，亲爱的？”John的声音厨房里传来，他正在准备下午茶，“你在咯咯笑。”

“别傻了，”Sherlock回他，他正以某种装饰性的姿势霸占着四分之三的沙发。这个姿势并不是非常的舒服，但总要做点牺牲。他朝John皱起眉头，从一个说实话很荒谬的关于蜂王浆的日常采集及其对南威尔士的蜜蜂繁殖的影响的访谈中抬起头来，“我从来不咯咯笑。这是我不做的事之一。”

John走进客厅，将一杯茶放到Sherlock面前。Sherlock发出意义不明的声音后重新专注于那段访谈。

“你总是在咯咯笑，Sherlock，你只是没有留意到而已。”

“你现在很幼稚。我不咯咯笑。”

“不，你咯咯笑。看。”没有更多的预告，John就侵入了Sherlock的个人空间，把手指放到Sherlock的身旁。Sherlock发出了一声比尴尬还尴尬的声音，而且忍不住扭起来。John把手伸到Sherlock的胳肢窝底下挠他痒痒。

Sherlock不开心了。

他把John的手拉开，这反而让John握住了他双手手腕，将它们扭到一起让Sherlock除了徒劳地摆动之外再没办法逃脱John的触碰。

John似乎对此感到巨大的成就感，“天啊，你真的好怕痒。”他笑起来，调戏地戳着Sherlock的肋骨。John的耳朵变得很红，如果不是他正在调戏Sherlock的话，Sherlock会觉得他这模样十分吸引人。

“你说对了，你不咯咯笑，你只是吱吱叫。”

Sherlock正要集中全力反抗，John为了防止他这么做爬上了沙发，跨坐在他的髋部两侧，稍稍捏过他的肚子、臀部和大腿（没错就是这个顺序），最终成功地让Sherlock连话都说不出来。他的能言巧辩退化成忍笑的被呛声。这真是羞耻。

Sherlock挣扎着试图将自己解放出来，但是John的动作比他的要快得多。

他决定在这轮攻击结束之后要发一通脾气。

“停下，John。啊……停，停。”

John没有因此手下留情。他完全掌控了Sherlock。Sherlock眯起眼睛，从眼睛缝里瞥John，试图搬出他最吓人的样子。

“说那个有魔力的词，”Sherlock的肚子又被戳了一下。

“什…什么？”Sherlock憋出两个字，用尽全力想要压下笑声。

“那个有魔力的词，Sherlock。”

“拜托了（please），John。看在上帝的份上，别再挠我痒痒了。”

John听从了Sherlock的话，松开Sherlock的手腕，但他还在暗笑个不停。Sherlock打算把John推下沙发，翻过身去大大地赌一场气。

他都不知道自己还怕痒。从来没有人挠过他痒痒。准确来说，是他记不起来有谁这么做过。他设想自己年幼的时候被父母挠痒痒的可能性（上帝保佑Mycroft没有这么做过），但他没想出来任何东西。

不管怎么样，Sherlock并不喜欢被人在他不想要的时候挠痒痒，而John肯定要为此付出代价……

他的阴谋大计被一个亲吻打断了。一个真正的亲吻，涉及舌头的那种。Sherlock之前要把John推下去的计划就这么瞬间溶解在这个吻里。John还跨坐在他身上，和Sherlock身体相贴。他们的舌头缓慢地、懒洋洋地移动着，这尝起来有点可口、有点酸软，让Sherlock肚子里的什么东西开始愉悦地扑扇起来。Sherlock双手抱住John的背，放松下来。他觉得被John这样包围着很温暖、很平静。虽然他不能理解自己突如其来的缺乏毅力，但是他现在已经不再因为被挠痒痒而生气了。

John终于退开一点，抬起头来朝他微微笑着的时候，Sherlock忍不住发起抖来，他的心率变得很快。他不太确定发生了什么。John动了动，努力用手肘撑起自己。

然后Sherlock发现自己的腹股沟不太对劲，有点热，有点敏感。

真的很敏感。噢。噢。

操。

*

“John，我……”

Sherlock真的能感觉到血液正冲向自己的头部（好吧，除了某些聚集在他身体某个部分的血液）。

“John，我似乎……”

John僵住，半个身子还趴在Sherlock身上，他往Sherlock的下半身看去……又看回来。

“噢，那个……呃”他盯了几秒钟之后徒劳地开口。

Sherlock试图发出愤慨的，但是出口的却是可怜的哼唧声。自己的运输管道就选了这么个时间来展现它的愚蠢属性，简直要毁了一切。不过这也很正常，他应该预料到的。Sherlock决定来个深呼吸，然后等这个尴尬的局面自己过去。他的经验告诉他即使是这样的局面也会有结束的那一刻。

“没错，John。”Sherlock没底气地回答，“那是勃起。”

说完这句话之后空气似乎静默了，而且静默了很久。Sherlock闭上眼睛，轻轻地摇了摇头。他长这么大还没有觉得如此羞耻过。

“你知道这是再正常不过的事，对吧？”John最终低声说。

Sherlock试图让自己看起来尽可能地神气洋洋、一点儿都不感到尴尬，但他失败了，“我知道这很正常，我又不傻。”

John舔了舔嘴唇，这回轮到他脸红了，“你想不想……对它做点什么？”

Sherlock的肚子里仿佛藏着一群蝴蝶。火热的、吞噬着他的蝴蝶，应该是蝴蝶吧？他的视线有点模糊，他眨眨眼想把模糊眨掉，但是又后知后觉地想起自己不应该眨那么多次眼睛。

John想要上床。John想要和他上床。这太超现实了。

“啊，”Sherlock除了喘气之外不知道该说什么。

“这不是……我不是那个意思……我们不用一定得……”John也磕磕碰碰起来，被Sherlock的反应吓到了。他笨拙地从Sherlock身上爬下来，变成坐着的姿势。Sherlock也学着他的样子爬起来，无视了坐起来时裤子里的鼓起。John伸手想握住Sherlock的，但是Sherlock防卫似的推开了，双臂抱肩交叉胸前。

“看，我们不做你不喜欢的事情，或者是……你没准备好的事情。”

Sherlock怒视着John。

他们都曾经在彼此面前勃起过，当然了。当两个男人长期地睡在同一张床上时这是必然会发生的事情。在当下这个状况之前，Sherlock一直大致地觉得，让对方跋涉到浴室里自行解决并无视这一行为应该是标准的解决流程。

John尴尬地润湿嘴唇，“不需要觉得……不安或是什么的。这件事上不存在压力，我是认真的，我要不要……让你一个人待一会儿？”

Sherlock不确定对此的正确回应应该是什么，“为什么，”他开口，皱着眉头，“为什么我会想要你走开？”

John的耳朵红得都要在这午后的光线里发起光来了，有趣。

“嗯，我猜你可能想要……照料一下它。”

“不，我不用。”Sherlock说，稍微有点被吓到，“它最后总会消下去的。”

“等等，”John命令道，用非常震惊的表情盯着Sherlock，“你是说……我的意思是，难道你从来没有？呃，你知道的……”

“自慰？”Sherlock不耐烦地回嘴，“拜托，John，说出这个词又没什么关系。”

John叹气，“没错，那，你自慰吗？每个人都会这么做，这是健康的，你知道吧。而且从医学的角度来看，”

“有时。在某些情况之下这无可避免。”

“你不喜欢？”

“没有特别喜欢。”

“好吧。好吧，那，总体来说，性并不吸引你？”

Sherlock皱眉，他还真没对自己的性欲有过多的思考，而且他一直都对和大多数人亲近这个想法抱有莫大的不适感。他以前有过性吸引的经历，但是他从来没有试想过性经历能够成为一种值得拥有的经历。这是一个相当有吸引力的想法——比现在还要更加接近John，感受John的皮肤在自己身上，用手和舌头去感受John身体的每个部分……

噢，Sherlock瞥了一眼在下面不太舒服地顶着裤子的勃起的阴茎，发现想象那些事情并不能帮助解决这个状况。

谴责地看着自己的裆部显然也不能解决问题，这真是糟糕。Sherlock的下唇微微抽动。

“我不知道，我不确定我能不能……对不起，John。”他低声道，觉得又尴尬又耻辱，让人失望透顶。John微笑着看着他。

“别道歉，千万别。你觉得自己是，啊……无性恋吗？或者说，你有没有被谁吸引过？女人？因为我觉得……”

Sherlock哼了一声，同时摇摇头。

John吞咽一下，“男人？”

Sherlock忍不住笑了一声，这本该听起来傲慢无比，但效果却是充满尴尬的咯咯笑，“鉴于我现在的状态，就算是你也应该猜到我经历过什么吧。”

“好吧。那你以前也试过这样子么？”

Sherlock十分缓慢地点头，John依旧保持着笑容，这就很让人困惑了。

“和其他男人的时候？和我在一起的时候？你是不是……？”

“同性恋？我是，John。”

John清了清喉咙，两次，“噢，你知道这都……”

“没关系的（Fine.）。这没关系的，John。我们七年前就达成共识了。我知道这没关系，我只是……”Sherlock重重地叹了口气，在努力寻找能够解释这个糟糕场面的词语时嘴角抽动，“我只是不确定这是不是……”他用手指了指自己的裆部，“一个好的想法。”

“嗯，”John的下巴收紧了好一会儿，终于问出，“你有过性经历吗？”

没必要说谎了，是吧，“没有。”

“从来没有？我是说，和Janine在一起的时候？”

“没有。”

“那，报纸上说的那些不是……”

“不，John，看在上帝的份上。她不是我的……不，我不确定我能不能……做到，嗯，那个。”

Sherlock咬紧了牙齿。不知道为什么，John看起来一点都不为此感到烦恼。他的眼神甚至更加柔和了，这让他看起来像是松了一口气。

“这不要紧，”他温柔地说道，“你对性不感兴趣也完全没关系的，你要知道。”

Sherlock不明白。John喜欢性爱，这是关键。这是为什么现在这个状况一团糟的原因所在。要是在以前，John和女人在发展一段关系的时候，他会确保性爱活动在第四次约会时出现，而Sherlock无法满足他的这一需求将无疑导致这段关系在未来某天灾难性地结束。

也许John一开始就不对和自己发生性关系抱什么希望，因为毕竟自己有着一套男性的生殖系统。但是这就和几个关于John的性向的推理演绎不相符了，不过话又说回来，Sherlock在面对John的时候总会出错。

“你不是同性恋。”他以缓慢的语速说道。

出乎意料的是，John竟然爆出一阵笑声。过了好几秒他才平静下来，Sherlock觉得自己这辈子都没有这么困惑不解过。

“天呐，Sherlock，经过了这么多事情之后，你，你告诉我我不是同性恋？告诉我，这和现在的问题有什么关系？”

“全都有关系！”Sherlock大声喊叫，“你不是同性恋和所有事情都有关系！”

“比你想的要少多了，Sherlock。”

“如果你生理上被我吸引的话，那你就应该积极地试图和我发展出一段带有性的关系。即使我在这方面的经验十分有限，我也可以得出唯一符合逻辑的结论，那就是你根本就对和男人发生性关系不感兴趣，因为如果你感兴趣的话，你就不会对我的性取向和性需求表现得那么冷漠。”

John叹气，一边手臂环过Sherlock的肩膀，把他拉近得足够在脸上印上一个亲吻，“不是这样的，Sherlock。我的确被你吸引。非常非常被吸引。但是这不意味着我要和你做爱才能满足我的需求。”

现在Sherlock是彻底不懂John在讲什么了。

“所以，事实上，”Sherlock试图得出结论，“你是……你所受的吸引来自于……啊？”

“都是。”John简单地给出回答，点点头。把它清楚明白地说出来实际上并不会有多难。

Sherlock吞了吞口水，还是有点懵懂，“我的确在很长一段时间里怀疑过你的性向，但是鉴于你以前只和女人约会，我从来都没有机会验证这个假设。你搬回来和我住之后就再也没有和别人出去约会了，显然你并不打算和其他人上床，但是你又不依赖我作为性伴侣解决需求。我不明白。”

“Sherlock，我42岁了。我有过很多的性经历，我并不迫切需要谁来和我上床，而且我有健全的双手呢。我们都同意了我爱你而且再也不想失去你，因为好几次的事实都证明了我失去你的结果将是致命的，现在我保证我对于我们这段关系所处的位置十分满足。”

所以这就是他们现在的状况了，他们在一段关系里。他和John。Sherlock推测过他们可能是这样的关系，但是现在，能够听到John亲口说出来对他来说意义重大。

“我认真的，love。如果你不想和我上床，那也完全没关系的。我不在意我们是否要做爱。”

“这不是因为我不……想。”Sherlock在沉默良久之后轻轻地说了一句，“我只是，我不知道……要怎么做。这所有的一切。我还不是很习惯。”

“我懂得，love。”John把他拉近一点点，亲亲Sherlock的嘴角，“我们有大把的时间呢。不一定就要今天搞定，你说呢？”又一个吻落在Sherlock的鬓角，“放松一点？”

Sherlock点点头。

“我们现在在一起了，”John继续说，“我从来……我也从来没有和男人在一起过。不管怎么样我们都要一起讨论这些事情。”

“讨论？”

“是啊，你知道的，啊，我们可以就……试试。当然啦，鉴于你喜欢为那些比剪脚趾甲要复杂的事情精心制定计划，以及你对付搞砸了的实验的糟糕能力，在某些时候讨论一下这个事情的机制可能会……更加安全。做些准备嘛。”

Sherlock终于意识到他们在讨论什么的时候吓得倒吸一口气，“你想要检验我们在性交过程中各自的假定位置。这反映了一个你从来没有遇到过的问题，你从来都是在性活动中唯一拥有男性生殖器的一方，扮演通常被认为是主动的角色。鉴于我们在解剖学的层面上来说都有充分的能力来执行……操人，就这么说吧，所以我们需要提前讨论好分工。”

John笑得那么厉害，让Sherlock都要认真考虑要不要再次对他生气了。

“别担心了，Sherlock。我，我不该那么说的。我们甚至不必要做那些特定的事情，永远都不用。如果我们都不习惯的话，就这样好了。”

“唔，”Sherlock不知道该说什么。空气沉寂了大约半分钟，这半分钟里Sherlock的视线在John的脸和他裤子里的鼓起之间徘徊。然而现状并没有变化。

John再次咳了咳，打破这阵沉默。一只手出现在Sherlock的背上，温柔地上下抚摸着，“你确定你不想要吗？”

“什么？”

“打出来，Sherlock。让你的勃起消退。我不介意的，而且之后你会感觉好一些。再说了，这可以很有趣的（it can be fun.），试着去享受一下嘛。”

Sherlock一脸怀疑地看着John。

“为什么不去洗个澡呢，love？”John最终长叹一口气给出建议，但还是没有停下轻轻摩挲着Sherlock背部的动作，“我去一趟超市，好吧？没记错的话我们需要补给点儿黄油和西红柿了。”

“软膏，”Sherlock弱弱地加了一句，“马蜂蜇伤那个实验之后就用光了。”

“我去买，”John答应道，他吻别Sherlock，Sherlock用比平时少得多的热情试着回吻他。John走向门边，穿上外套，出门了。

*

经过几分钟的沉思以及试图控制住自己抖个不停的大腿之后，Sherlock觉得John的建议的确有道理。但他现在觉得如此不安实在是太不合理。他长这么大，也无数次搞定过自己的勃起，他只需要……速战速决就好了，没必要对任何事情感到沮丧的。

Sherlock走进浴室，以最快的速度把衣服脱掉（这会儿也没必要再磨蹭了），然后走到淋浴喷头底下。

他倚着墙，咬咬牙，准备快速粗暴地撸出来就算了，就像平时那样。但是这一次他犹豫了。

Sherlock之前也在抚慰自己时想过John。他当然这么做过了。但他也在多年前摒弃了这个不良习惯。他从来都不喜欢在把朋友兼室友作为自慰对象时无法抑制的罪恶感。

John跟他说让他今天要享受一点。他不确定要怎么样才能享受一点。

Sherlock花了点时间去适应调热的水温，他让水流过身体，慢慢平静下来。热水让他的皮肤有点刺痛，被John亲过的每处皮肤似乎都在抖动。John。Sherlock轻轻地触碰自己，试验性地，他让自己的手从上半身滑下，在阴茎周围圈起来，一股热流马上冲到脊椎附近。他想，如果自己能够不带任何愧疚感地想象渴求已久的事情，那么也许就能做到“享受一点”了吧。他总是乐于迎接实验的。

他想象着John的嘴唇在自己的皮肤上，John的手代替自己的手落在身上，John的味道充满了自己的鼻腔，John的味道铺满了自己的舌头。想象这一切出乎意料地简单，因为John允许他这么做。这很简单还因为不久之前John离他是那么地近，而且很快他还能离John那么近。不可思议。Sherlock故意慢慢地抽动手掌，就像John会做的那样，如果他现在在这儿的话。John，他总是担心吓着自己，总是那么为自己着想。

Sherlock的高潮来得很快，当他到达顶峰的时候，他几乎被吓到了。他哭喊出John的名字，又飞快地用左手捂住嘴盖住那声音，沉沉地靠在墙上，让热水冲刷自己，慢慢找回呼吸。

一切都好。真的很好。

—————————————————————————————————————

**第365** **天**

Sherlock的估计出现了重大失误。首先，他没有预料到John会跟着自己进入那个客厅，还是从窗户进去的。其次，他没有预料到受害者的丈夫就在那儿，他坐在沙发上，身穿紫色比基尼、头戴金色假发、脸上抹着浓妆，开心地喝着卡普里阳光（Capri Sun），抽着一支古巴雪茄。再次，他没有预见这个蠢蛋会把他自己的沙发点着。

转瞬室内的空气就变得危险的炙热，Sherlock没有多想就把自己向窗户那边扔去，奇迹一般地，他还真的出去了。毫无优雅可言地落到室外之后，他被突如其来的一瞬恐惧全然攫住了，他发现John还在屋子里，而那屋子已然被浓烟充斥。如果John有什么三长两短的话，这绝对是Sherlock的错。Sherlock甚至做不到去想John可能会出事的想法……

Sherlock扒着窗户朝里看，准备爬进去（即使他烧成薯片了也没有关系，只要John没事就好了）。但目之所及之处都是空落落的，John不在那儿。那个半裸的丈夫（同时他也是个挺厉害的变装者，但这不是重点），显然也就是凶手，也不见了。

Sherlock跌坐回去，眨了好一会儿眼睛，这是他到目前为止感到最超现实同时也是最害怕的一刻。

*

三十秒之后，John从这栋建筑的正门跑出来，拽着身后那个失去意识的丈夫/凶手。Sherlock觉得自己就要因为欣慰而吐出来了。

“真特么是个傻逼。”John淡淡地吐槽了一句，一边摸着凶手的脉搏，一边伸手找手机打电话给消防队，“在我努力救他的时候居然用他操蛋的雪茄盒打我。”

Sherlock好爱John，爱得几乎要忘记该怎么呼吸。

*

公寓的门在身后关上的同时，Sherlock就一把抱住John，胸口紧紧贴着John，再也不让John有机会溜走。John发出了被勒住的声音，Sherlock却抱得更紧了。John在他颈窝不舒服地咳嗽起来。

“Sherlock，我知道你见到我没事很开心，我也是。”他嘟哝着，“但是我时不时也想要呼吸一下。”

Sherlock专横地嘟囔着什么，就是不肯松手。John显然打算好好利用这个机会，也稍稍放松了一点。他的手臂绕过Sherlock的腰，回抱着Sherlock。

“一年了。”他的唇贴着Sherlock的肩膀，“我回家一年了。”

*

Sherlock把鼻子埋进John的头发，闻到烟和灰烬和汗水和John的味道，“我知道。”

John笑起来，“看看现在的我们。一切都变了。”

他们就这样抱了很久。平静着充满柔情，亲近、亲密着充满爱意，忽然间，变得不够起来。

*

仿佛有什么东西蛰了他一下，Sherlock的脑袋开始旋转，脉搏在喉咙上跳动，皮肤被汗水和热度和迫切的需求刺着。迫切的需求？

他从来没有产生过如此迫切地要亲近某人的渴望。现在，他想要触碰John的每一寸身体，嗅闻他、品尝他、吸进他，确认他就在身边，安好无虞。他同时感到恐惧，却又感到愉悦，这很奇怪。John吻他，他回吻John，以全身的力气。他的手在John身上游走，抓住能抓住的一切布料和皮肤。事情发生得太快，Sherlock开始觉得晕眩。在他稳住自己之前，滚烫的流动的欲望冲刷过全身。

几分钟，又或者几个小时之后他们才分开，谁知道呢。他们都上气不接下气，嘴唇红肿，John的头发开心地翘起来，John看着Sherlock忍不住咧开嘴笑，“你今天怎么了？”而后再次靠近简短地一亲，“该死地热情。”

Sherlock仔细地看着他，“我需要触摸你，或者似乎是这样的。”他解释，“你介意么？”

John的嘴咧得要合不上了，“你在开玩笑吗？我当然不介意啦。”

“好，”Sherlock说，不知道接下来会发生什么，“很好。”

好在John注意到Sherlock的手无足措（John总是能注意到的），决定接管接下来的事情。他在Sherlock的下巴处落下一串小小的亲吻，双手依旧紧紧地圈在Sherlock的腰际。Sherlock的头后仰，把脖子露出来。自然而然地，John明白他的意思，直接吻上他颈上的脉搏。两人同时为John的嘴唇贴上Sherlock一跳一跳的动脉的触感而重重地叹气。Sherlock想要蜷缩在自己的皮肤之下，想要感受血液的奔腾，想要沉浸在John的世界里。

“Sherlock，”John小心地轻语，“也许我们应该……也许我们应该把这个留到卧室里？”这是个问句，而非陈述句，语气犹豫试探，Sherlock的心攥紧了。

Sherlock下腹部的感觉慢慢地扩散到全身的每一个地方，他需要更多，更多，更多。

“好，”他说，控制不住自己的一点儿大舌头。John则以一声低吟回应。暖热的感觉绕着Sherlock的脊椎而上，让他脖子背后的绒绒毛都竖起来了。

那件事要发生了，此时此刻。

John Watson的初次在17岁时给了一个叫Bethany的金发女孩。Sherlock Holmes的初次即将在他39岁的时候交给一位军医。

*

John牵着Sherlock的手，领着他走近他的房间，他们的房间，走到他们一起分享了好几个月的床前，而Sherlock只是有点点害怕而已。

“还好吗？”John小声问，他的手抚摸着Sherlock的手臂，然后再一次握住Sherlock的腰。

Sherlock点点头。他的手指微微颤抖，抓着John的衬衫边缘，然后伸手进去，将里面那件汗衫推开，轻轻地伸手摸着John的腰部两侧。他现在可以这么做了。他感受到John温热的、稍稍出汗的皮肤，以及他从未触及过的John身上的细小绒毛，他任由自己的手指一一摸过它们。John在Sherlock的唇上、脖子上和脸颊上印下些小小的亲吻，然后他向前一步，让他们的髋部蹭在一起。

Sherlock咬着牙吸气。

他们都非常硬了，隔着裤子彼此挤压着，Sherlock不得不提醒自己这是很自然的事情，考虑到他们都进行到这个地步了。John因自己而兴奋的同时自己也因John而兴奋还是头一次，这想法说实话有点不可思议，也非常令人激动。Sherlock重重地吞咽一下，手指尖不能自已地微微抽搐。

“别紧张，”John在他嘴边轻声说，嘴角还是微微翘起，“我们只是要探索一下彼此而已，好吗？”

Sherlock能做的只有点点头，因为他的确很喜欢探索，但是他不确定自己能不能控制住不在任何形式的更深入的探索下彻底晕过去。John用一种真的担心的神情看着他。

“你在紧张，love。”John说，一道熟悉的皱纹又出现在他的眉头，“你想要停下来吗？”

“不要。”Sherlock飞快地拒绝，有点儿太快了。

John亲亲他的鼻尖，“确定？”

“是的，”Sherlock用力清了清喉咙，“我……我又不是害羞的新娘那些什么的。”

“你不是，”John附和道，“但你从来没有经验。”

Sherlock对此嘟哝一声，转头又去亲吻John。这熟悉的感觉，温暖、慵懒的舌头让他稍微平静下来。John慢慢地将手移到Sherlock的胸膛上，开始解衬衫的纽扣。Sherlock贴上John的触摸，他们彼此肢体接触，John的手是他们之间的唯一隔阂。Sherlock捧着John的脸，为自己的手掌和John的脸的契合而惊叹，然后他用手指梳过John的头发。这感觉很棒很安心，John微笑的模样告诉Sherlock他不自觉地做出了非常亲密的举动。

“这不会太完美。”John说，在亲吻之间停下来朝Sherlock笑着，“按理来说也不会完美。”

“不会吗？”Sherlock做过相关研究，他想要为John把这件事做好。但是这并不足够，但是当然啦，他可以非常努力地去尝试着让John这么认为。

“性就是混乱和无序，它就是这样的。这就是性。”

“噢，”Sherlock不知道该说些什么。

“Sherlock，看着我，”John沉着地命令Sherlock，同时手指还在解着第四颗纽扣。他抬起一只手来捧起Sherlock的下巴，让Sherlock微微低头直视自己，确保彼此的视线相交，“如果你真的想要这个，告诉我。你不用为了我而做这些，我只需要你对我说实话。你想我带你上床吗？”

Sherlock咬着下唇。他慢慢把右手从John的头发上拿下来，转而找到John的手，用自己的手包住John的手，他的拇指划过John的手背。他注视着交错的指尖。Sherlock的手继续移动到John的袖扣，吸引John的视线也向下移。Sherlock缓慢地、故意地、一个一个地解开它们。

“我想要这个。”他呼气，慢慢地拉起John的双手放到嘴边，用嘴唇触碰着每一个指节。John的每一个指节都值得被这样亲吻，他一个也不会放过。

“我想要这个。”亲完十个指头之后Sherlock又说了一遍，“我确定。”

John的眼神非常温柔。他依旧亲近地搂着Sherlock，无声地鼓励Sherlock做出进一步的行动，不时提供指导。他用身体行动实际诉说着耐心、宠溺和保护欲。Sherlock像看透玻璃一样看透人的本事一点不差。如果John只是在试图掩藏他的期望或任何需求的话，Sherlock能够看出来。但是他能看到的，是自己不值得的东西。他看见的John，是一个不仅愿意给自己友情、忠诚、爱，还愿意给自己身体、开放不设防的信任的John。要知道John可是一个不轻易相信别人的人，这是John所有馈赠里最奇迹的一项。

Sherlock发现自己不仅想要John愿意给自己的这些，他更想要把全部的自己都给John。他想要彻底地交出自己，他觉得这件事有着非同一般的重要性。

Sherlock在John的怀抱里放松下来，肌肉也不再紧绷。如果说他之前没有准备好，那么现在，他准备好了。

*

藏在他们动作里的慵懒现在算是完全消失了。转瞬两人就饥渴地亲吻着彼此。温暖的、混乱的嘴唇和舌头让Sherlock觉得晕乎乎的，他的身体也变得软绵绵。

John开始慢慢脱掉Sherlock身上的衣服，Sherlock的衬衫落在地板上，这让他们之间的吻变得更加火热和疯狂。John一心多用的技能简直要叫人赞叹了。他快速地脱掉自己的衣服，而Sherlock还没反应过来，John温暖裸露的胸膛已经贴上来了。

“我们到床上继续。”John低声说道，炙热的气息洒在Sherlock的嘴唇上。他把两人拉起来走向床的方向。Sherlock让自己被推倒在床单上。短暂的肢体相离让他感到一种不真实的寒冷，为此他小小地颤抖了一下。但是John马上就跨坐在他身上继续吻着他了，他用尽全身力气以同样的热情回报。两人的下体触碰的一刻，John的呼吸滞了一下。他缓慢地摩擦了一下。Sherlock下腹处流动着的温热感觉更加明显了。他喘息着呻吟出来，一声轻不可闻的从他微微张开的嘴唇中逃出。

Sherlock伸手去够John的皮带，笨手笨脚地解开它。他的手指正自动自发地做着该做的事，这很好，因为Sherlock已经不知道自己身体的其他部分都在干什么了。John愉悦地哼声，在Sherlock颈间发出小小的鼓励的声音，一只手也移到自己的皮带上。他帮着Sherlock把自己的裤子扯下来扔到一边。那条裤子最后也落到地上，摊在Sherlock的衬衫上。John的勃起的轮廓在剩下那层灰色内裤的包裹下已经很明显了。Sherlock需要看到它，他需要看到John的每个部分，否则他就要过度呼吸了。他的呼吸已经比正常速度快太多了。

一声响亮的亲吻之后他们终于分开了，John慢慢向下滑，他亲吻Sherlock的胸膛，亲吻过的地方像着了火似的刺痛、灼烧。当John继续向下到Sherlock的肚脐，并将舌头伸进去的时候，Sherlock忍不住微微弓起身子。

“噢，”Sherlock听到自己的声音，听起来出人意料地非常惊讶。当下有太多值得惊讶的了。

John解下Sherlock的皮带，拉下裤链，施加在Sherlock的勃起上的压力瞬间消失，他的臀部随之抽动。

“Yes，”John喘着气，在Sherlock的胯骨处旁的敏感区域印下又一个吻，“让我把这个脱下来。”

Sherlock稍微抬高了髋部，John的拇指勾住他的裤子和内裤，一起拉了下来。现在Sherlock的衣服已经全部脱掉了，但他突然发现自己的袜子不知道去了哪里，但是这不重要，因为现在John正把他自己的内裤也扔到地上、Sherlock自己的内裤旁边。下一刻John又回到Sherlock身上，滚烫的、抽动着的勃起压上Sherlock的大腿。Sherlock能够感觉得到，他把头抬高一点的时候也能看得到，这实在是太不可思议——这一切都是因为他，是他让John变成这样。这太多了，同时又非常不够，他需要触摸John，他需要被触摸，那么那么迫切地需要……噢天啊。

“看看你，”John赞叹道。Sherlock正摊在他身下，颤抖着，他的阴茎涨得通红，蹭在苍白的肚子上，涨得几乎疼痛起来，一滴前液冒出来，在昏暗的光线下闪烁。John的眼睛现在看起来是透明的，他额头上蒙着一层薄汗，他向下朝Sherlock笑着，仿佛不敢相信此刻他们都在这里。而这一切正在发生。

“啊，啊，”Sherlock喘息着把腿分得更开一些，让John能够坐在他双腿之间。

“我的天啊，你，”John低声感叹，一只手抚过Sherlock的颧骨，然后一路向下滑到他的胸膛，再次俯身吻他，“你不知道你有多不可思议……”

Sherlock想不出有什么能比此刻的John更加不可思议。他吻回去，抬手抱住John，把他拉得尽可能地近。他们的勃起再次相互接触，这一次没有其他东西的阻隔，这让两人的呼吸都粗重起来。Sherlock呻吟着把头向后仰，这让John更方便地在他的脉搏点、喉结和锁骨上落下轻快的吻。Sherlock的手则顺着John的背往下滑，最终停在John的屁股上。John发出一声像呻吟又像笑的声音。Sherlock轻轻捏了一下，这一次John发出的声音绝对是咯咯的笑声了。Sherlock用亲吻把笑声亲走，同时感到John的大腿向下压向自己的大腿。

“噢，”他在John的嘴里轻声呻吟，“噢，噢。”

John亲吻他能够得着的Sherlock身上的每个地方。他的颈窝、他的脸颊、他的鼻子以及他因为亲吻而变红变肿的嘴唇。Sherlock觉得自己被John裹起来了，仿佛两个人融化成了一个。这会儿要让他动起来，甚至做出小心地动动髋部这样的动作都感觉非常自然了。John即刻就给出了反应，他在Sherlock身上抽动起来，让彼此的阴茎在温热而些许出汗的皮肤上摩擦。Sherlock贴着John的皮肤，不断发出细小的、不成字的声音。John一手攥紧了床单，另一手则将Sherlock额头湿透的头发拨到一边，对他轻声说着也许是表白也许是宣言也许是任何东西。Sherlock觉得他们的呼吸开始变得破碎，动作变得越来越急切。他的指尖不停地探索着John的后背，逐一触摸着皮肤之下的肌肉和肌腱。

“Sherlock，”John温柔地说，“天哪，我爱你。我爱你。”

我也爱你，Sherlock想说，但是他发现自己无法说话。于是他抓住John的手，十指相扣，稍微捏了一下，然后继续动作。

这似乎是能够想象出来的最荒谬的、过分浪漫化的、刻板印象描述中的性事了，不，比那还要更多。Sherlock真切地感觉到有什么在自己的周围碎裂开来，当他终于在二十多年来第一次任由自己的大脑和身体分离时，他看到眼前有碎片旋转着掉下来。他用了那么多年、那么多自制力才建立起来的这些屏障，在此时此刻全然粉碎，而他一点儿不觉得害怕。让John进来是一件让人感到再正确不过的事情。

他们还在混乱地亲吻，加速摩擦着彼此，某些时刻简直要着火了。Sherlock将髋部抬高，更快、更用力地动作。他肺里的空气似乎要消耗殆尽了，连维持呼吸都不够了。他开始大口吸气，那闻起来有点甜，也有点像铁的味道。他这才注意到他把自己的嘴唇咬出血了。John也发现了，他停下来把Sherlock的下唇从Sherlock的牙齿里拉出来，抚慰地吻着Sherlock的脸颊。接着John伸手握住Sherlock的阴茎，开始撸动，他的拇指抚过裂口，将前液涂抹到整根阴茎上。Sherlock忍不住因这感觉而惊讶地呼出声来，然后又是大口吸进一口气。John的手在他的阴茎上滑来滑去的声音加上他自己发出的声音让他大受惊吓。他要过载了，他没办法分析任何东西了，但是出于某种原因，这似乎变得毫无所谓了。

“啊，”他随着John的动作而上气不接下气地哼着，“啊，啊啊……”

“God, yes.”John也呻吟道，他加快了手上的动作，同时在Sherlock的大腿间摩擦着自己滚烫的、也湿透了的阴茎。他缓慢地在Sherlock柔软而过分敏感的皮肤上蹭着，Sherlock觉得自己下腹处温热的液体状的感觉开始累积。

他发出了被缚住的声音，把自己更加紧地贴上John的身体，他晃动着髋部，开始急速地、无助地、停不下来地操着John的拳头。

“天哪，”他听见自己喊出来。那听起来比他想象得更加破碎更加脆弱，放在其他的场合下他会因此而感到尴尬，但是现在却并不是这么回事，一点儿都不是。现在，他在这里，和John在一起。

“有我在呢，”John低声说，他的声音也几乎同样地颤抖，“来吧，love，有我接着你呢。你可以的，来吧，这没关系的。”

“John，”Sherlock无助地吸气，他的髋部不受控制地顶起来，在John的握紧的手掌里抽动着，一遍又一遍，“John，我…我就要……”

“天哪，噢，天哪。噢-”John听起来也同样地投入，他的眼睛闭得紧紧的。当Sherlock的动作变得更加疯狂时，John也靠着Sherlock颤抖起来，他的手微微抖动。

之后Sherlock就迷失了，他彻底迷失在各种感官之中了——John的温暖、他们之间的触碰，John在高潮临近时的呼吸声。Sherlock无法思考，他甚至不想要思考了，他只想要感受John，John，John。要来了，像是海浪，像是要倾洒覆盖住他全身的光，Sherlock没有再去压抑自己。他在John的拳头里又抽动了一次，然后他尖叫起来，指尖按进John的背，他按得那么重，大概会留下淤青。Sherlock感到眼泪在眼角打转。高潮的感觉太强烈，以至于Sherlock觉得自己快要飞起来了。有那么一瞬，他和外界失去了联系，他和周围的一切隔离开来，但他还在尖叫，抓住他能够得到的John的随便哪个部分，像是攥住生命一样攥住John。他应该要害怕的，这应该是令人惊恐的，但是他没有。

John继续帮他撸过高潮余韵，一刻不停地低语着温柔的安慰话语，“真美，你那么美，你都不知道……”

“John，”Sherlock喘过气来。John吻着他，再最后慢慢地帮他撸一次。然后他握住自己，开始疯狂地律动着他的髋部，不到一分钟他就喊着Sherlock的名字摊在Sherlock身上，“天哪，”他在余韵中不断重复着感叹。

Sherlock只能维持自己的呼吸功能，等待着大脑的重新上线。

他注意到自己的肚子上有不少精液，他注意到自己的胸膛正上下起伏，他注意到他们刚才做的事情的证据。他觉得自己的脑袋里都是云雾，像是在做梦一样。

他大概有90%的把握自己并没有在做梦，这很好。

*

“呼吸，love。”John轻轻地说，他的手臂有力地圈住Sherlock，将他俩翻成面对面的姿势。然后他伸手拉起被子盖住自己和Sherlock，又亲亲Sherlock的嘴角，温柔地摩挲着Sherlock的后背。

“还好吗？”

“唔。”

“紧张？”

“是。”

Sherlock觉得自己的脸颊有奇怪的湿漉感，然后他发现自己哭了。他试探地伸出手去摸摸自己的脸，又擦了擦眼睛，绝对是哭了。他相信在做爱之后哭不是应有的做法。

John也发现了这个明显的事实，想想也知道，“你在哭，love。”

“我没有，”Sherlock自动反驳，但他颤抖的声音没有任何说服力。

“唔，对不起。你当然没有哭啦。”

“嗯。”

John咧开嘴笑了。Sherlock不知道为什么觉得睁开眼睛变得困难。“附近可没有洋葱，对吧？”John悄声说着，在Sherlock的下唇印下一个吻。

“在床底下呢。”Sherlock抽了抽鼻子，“菌落的实验。”

“你没有把它们切开吧？”

“没。”

“这么说没有亚氨基酸从细胞壁里跑出来咯。没有符合逻辑的理由来解释你泪腺问题了，”John轻声笑起来，嘴唇贴上Sherlock左边的眉毛，“但你看起来的确哭了。”

Sherlock投降。他也不知道自己为什么会哭，但是他确定这肯定和他刚刚经历了高潮以及他此生挚爱正一边温柔地在他背后划着圈一边亲吻着他的额头有关。

“催产素，可能是。”他嘟哝，想要装出不耐烦的语气但是失败了。

John的笑容看起来那么明亮，让他们周围的东西看起来都黯然失色。John大笑起来，他亲吻着Sherlock，一边还在咯咯笑个不停，偶尔停下来，用拇指把Sherlock颧骨上的眼泪擦走。

*

然后，毫无预兆地，John也开始哭起来，

“噢，天哪，我真是……我还在取笑你呢现在轮到我了……天哪，我爱你。我们就是两个大傻瓜，不是嘛？”他吸气，声调变高，笑得抖起来。一滴眼泪划过他的脸颊，“我们两个裸着的大男人躲在被单底下哭。”

Sherlock深深地吸气，听起来像是一声抽泣，他把脸埋到John的肩膀间，“John，”他说。

“我知道。”John回答，他亲亲Sherlock粘着汗湿卷发的额头，“我知道，Sherlock。我知道。”

—————————————————————————————————————

*再生产： reproduce，在这里就是人口再生产喇，这很学术，也很Sherlock【围笑】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我以后再也不翻有肉的文了，真的。  
> 第三章还没检查，留着和第四章一起检查好了，有错别字的话大家忍一忍。


	4. 一个悖论、钻石以及John Watson的颧骨肌肉

**第398** **天**

性事在此之后开始以某种定期的频率不断发生。

Sherlock从来没有想过制造出不连续的噪音和把床单（沙发、地板、楼梯——非常抱歉，Mrs. Hudson）弄得乱糟糟的过程会是如此模糊的愉快的经历。他自然也不会预料到这是一种翻天覆地的、难以言说的…….翻天覆地的、难以言说的经历。

最近几个星期里，他们也开始了相互之间的告白。

Sherlock发现John对于“自己的嘴覆在他的阴茎上”这件事有着有趣的反应。这一系列反应包括无意义的气音、大量破碎的元音和一串偶尔非常具有创意的咒骂。

Sherlock这边呢，也对John在性事中的赞美有着同样有趣的反应。（John时不时地会在前戏的时候称他为自己的漂亮男孩，这让他俩对彼此的反应都有了新的认识）。Sherlock不能确定为什么自己会有如此的反应，但是当他兴起时，John还对他说着他太出色了或者他弥足珍贵或者唤他作漂亮的可人儿之类的话，他就会控制不住地像二级火箭（原文： two-stage rocket）般高潮（字面意思上的，二级）。

John会说这一点儿关系都没有，而Sherlock也只是感到一丢丢的尴尬。

他们第一次尝试肛交时简直就是一场灾难，尽管他们把所有该有的准备工作都做了，还是无法改变这次尝试以一个感到非常酸痛的Sherlock和一个非常抱歉的John收场。最后他们搂在一起，Sherlock把脸埋在枕头里，眉头皱起来，想着John会不会因为自己的不足而看低自己。John只好请了一天假来把Sherlock从这场史诗般的怄气中拖出来，并且向他保证那完全不是问题，很多情侣都是试过很多次之后才成功的。Sherlock小心翼翼地问John他会不会对自己感到很失望，John愕然地盯了他一会儿，然后摇头（这次摇头的时间比正常的时间长很多），接着John将回答化作落在Sherlock那过分柔软的肚皮上的亲吻。

当然啦，他们在几天之后就顺利解决了这个问题。                 

两种位置他们都尝试了。Sherlock喜欢在John里面，尤其是当他们都侧躺着的时候。这样Sherlock的鼻子就能埋在John的头发里，而John在他身前扭动和大口吸气，发出各种鼓励他动作的声音，还在Sherlock挺动臀部的时候向后磨蹭。不过Sherlock最爱的还是John当攻。这听起来很荒谬，而且十分下流，但是令Sherlock自己都无比惊讶的是，他的确无法想象无法经常被John操的生活了。在全然的快感、联结以及John包裹着他、就在他身体里的感觉面前，麻烦且让人略微不舒服的准备工作都不算什么。Sherlock爱这个，需要这个。在这种情况下，John才是那个把控一切的人，他是让一切开始的人，他是那个仍然保持着自制力的人，但最主要的还是，John更有经验。虽然Sherlock也在学习着去控制节奏，在某些他想这么做的时候。

John是个非常棒的情人。他大方、体贴而且对自己感到自信。一旦John开始了，Sherlock就几乎无法停止触摸John。

Sherlock也学到了很多。比如说，人完全可以处于一种无法描述的渴望的状态，那就像是如果在接下来的几分钟里没法在某个平面上被好好地操上几下就会死掉的状态。还有，他还学到了自己是可以对这种欲望做出行动的。

*

这个早晨，Sherlock醒来时感到背后的睡衣被某人的勃起顶着，他当即决定要对此做些什么。“做些什么”的内容包括将一个还没睡醒的医生推成平躺的姿势，把他的内裤拉到膝盖上，用数量可观的润滑剂打开自己，然后跨坐到John身上，最后，坐到John的阴茎上，直到自己的臀部完全贴着John的胯部才停下。

现在，也就是将近半个小时之后，他们俩在懒洋洋地做爱。Sherlock以一种慢得心痒的、仍然带着睡意的速度扭动着自己胯部，John的手放在他的屁股上，他们的呼吸在亲吻时混杂在一起，那是一个包含了柔软的嘴唇和舌头的互相磨蹭的绵长的亲吻。Sherlock仍未被触碰的阴茎随着他前后轻轻晃动的动作也在他们之间上下摆动，几滴前液落在躺在他身下的John的肚子上。Sherlock等待着那个时刻的到来，当漫长的快感不断积累，最终John开始控制全局的那一刻。

就是现在了。“天啊，Sherlock，”John吸气，一手紧紧环过Sherlock，将他们的位置翻转过来，现在Sherlock变成仰躺在床上的那一个了，他的腿依旧盘在John的腰上，John依旧埋在他身体里。

“没错，”Sherlock的呻吟犹如一声轻语，“John，需要你。需要你。”John再一次调整好他们的位置，然后开始全力抽动。他用手包住Sherlock的阴茎，同时稳稳地、有节奏地挺动着。John开始亲吻Sherlock脖子，Sherlock于是闭上眼睛和嘴唇。John，John，John，一遍又一遍。Sherlock一直轻轻晃着腰，好让自己操进John的拳头时获得尽量多的摩擦，同时也跟上John的每次抽动，让John能够撞上那一点，一次两次三次。

“噢天哪，”John沉吟道，动作变得更深更快，慢慢在Sherlock身上趴下来，眼睛向后翻，嘴唇微张。

Sherlock的高潮一下子裹挟了他，并且持续了像是一个世纪那么久，他的阴茎挤出一股又一股的精液，而John还在不停地动作。当Sherlock的身体在John周围紧绷且颤抖时，John在Sherlock的颈窝里不成句地呻吟着。最后，在一次大声的抽气之后，John也到了。Sherlock能感觉到体内温热的湿润。他能感觉到洒在自己胸口的精液正慢慢变干，他无法自已地重重叹口气。他觉得自己被攻占了（invaded），被拥有了（taken），这非常令人愉悦，让他觉得浑身上下都温暖极了。

*

John从Sherlock身上滑下来，也仰躺在一旁，他们十指交缠。

“你还好吗？天啊，那真是说不出的好。”

“唔。”Sherlock满足地哼哼，头枕上枕头，优雅地伸展了一下脖子，“今天是星期几了？”

John贴着Sherlock的肩膀回答，“唔，星期天。”

“那你不用起床咯。我们应该再做一次。”

“老天爷啊，”John嘟哝道，吸了一大口气之后还是忍不住咯咯笑起来，“给我点时间。你的不应期简直就是犯罪。我大学之后就没有这么频繁地做爱了。”

“唔，”Sherlock也傻笑起来（John的笑声出乎意料地极具传染性），接着出于某种原因，他开始大笑。Sherlock的笑声是深沉的、饱满的，仿佛是从肚子发出、一路传到喉咙，让肚子到喉咙都暖暖的。他的笑声和John奇妙的高音调咯咯笑完美地融成一体。

“老天爷啊，”John嘀咕道，“如果我知道，有一天我会这么醒来……”

Sherlock看着John，眼睛眨巴眨巴的。John没有说完那句话，他俩静默了一会儿。“再给我一个…一两个小时。”John重新开口，用手揉了揉眼睛。

Sherlock心满意足地叹气，然后转过身去，准备在第二轮来临之前再小睡一会儿，“很好。”

—————————————————————————————————————

**第411** **天**

Sherlock觉得John Watson是个矛盾体。

眼下John正和他们的客户的五岁大的女儿聊天，而Sherlock正在全神贯注地观察着John。那个叫做Emily的小女孩用一只手紧紧攥着她的泰迪熊，另一只手则指着John。她是一个性格外向的小孩，很明显。有趣。她在他们到达犯罪现场——也就是Emily父母的房子——的那一刻就马上宣称John是她新的最好的朋友。这个小女孩刚刚才目睹了自己的父亲差点被在他们家客厅里的窃贼打死的过程。这非常容易理解，她爸爸一定是她心里唯一在意的人。

同时她认为Sherlock很可怕。John向她保证，一只穿得暖、触及范围之内有香烟和茶供应的Sherlock是无害的。Emily表示怀疑。

“你是个医生，”她坚定地指出，并且用她小小的食指指着John。

John微笑，“没错，我是。”

Emily看起来非常激动，“你要对爸爸做那些事情吗？那些医生事情（doctor things）？让他好起来？”

John摇了摇头，“看，”他解释道，“我不是负责治疗你爸爸的那些医生之一。Sherlock和我，我们只是来这里帮助警方找到那个对你的爸爸做不好的事情的坏人。”

“噢，”Emily看起来有点失望。但很快她就有了新点子，她的眼睛亮起来。她把手里的泰迪熊交给John。John接过那只熊，好奇地看着她和它。

“但是你可以告诉我，我爸爸哪里不健康，对吧？”Emily充满希望地问John，“你知道其他医生要怎么做才能帮爸爸好起来吧？”

“是，Emily，理论上来说，我知道你爸爸的医生要怎么帮他好起来。”

“做给我看，做给我看，做给我看（show me）。”她的声音又尖又细，手指指着她的泰迪熊。

“好吧，”John说，“你爸爸的胸部受伤了，所以你看到他们在他的上半身缠了绷带。就像这样，看。”John脱掉围巾，把它牢牢地绕在泰迪熊的胸上和手上，然后他把熊递回给Emily，“这样他折断的肋骨就被固定住了。伤口会慢慢愈合。你爸爸现在需要休息，还需要一些止痛治疗，很快他就会好起来的。”

Emily开心地蹦起来，怀里抱着她刚刚被治愈的泰迪熊。John也微微笑起来，开始和Emily的妈妈谈话。Emily的妈妈看起来十分担心，她不断重复着她希望自己的家人都能平平安安。John耐心地听着，偶尔点头，在她要开始哭的时候递过纸巾。

Sherlock想，John会不会想念他从未拥有过的女儿。

*

不管怎样，John Watson都是个矛盾体。

他非常擅长在不同的场合中给予安慰，同时却也往往忘记了他自己也需要安慰。他对别人怀有保护心理，他在乎他人，他很耐心，但是如果因此而认为John Watson不能以危险一词形容，你就大错特错了。因为他的确可以是危险的。

一方面，他非常谦逊，个性并不十分外露（这有时真的很烦人，真的），但是另一方面，他也是个非常自信的男人。当John走进一间房间的时候，他会以他特有的谦逊、温和却又无法言喻地坚定的方式，将这房间的空间统统占有，只留下足够呼吸的空气。John是一个安静的权威，他会服从命令，如果认同命令合理的话；但是当重要时刻来临，他会以强有力的方式夺过控制权。

John是如此地自我矛盾。他这么合理，又这么不合理。

Sherlock爱他。他不明白要怎么爱以及为什么爱，但奇迹般地，他发现自己并不需要明白。他就只是这么做了。爱John就是他能做的全部了，只要这爱是真的，那就够了。不管这是幻觉还是简单的化学反应，亦或是他的海马体区域的突触变得过分活跃，都不重要。在爱的背后，不存在一个伟大的、宇宙普适的真理。没有真相等着Sherlock去揭露。John就是个矛盾体，是一个Sherlock永远也不会尝试去解开的谜，因为他不想去解开。John是他的谜，是他无尽的迷恋的来源，而这就是事情应该成为的样子。

*

这不能更明显了。激情犯罪，不是入室盗窃。令人厌恶地简单。愚蠢。那个“盗贼”实际上是被害人的表兄，他喜欢Emily的母亲很多年了，而现在他迫不及待地想要解决掉她的丈夫。不是不求回报的爱。这只是原始的沉迷。

他们追踪到那个男人，在他家的地下室里和他对峙。那个男人正藏起他“入室盗窃”时用的撬棍和一顶黑色的滑雪面罩。

“你不知道那是什么感觉，”在Sherlock证明了客厅地毯上的头发是他的——因为那根头发在太阳光线下有不同寻常的反应（是非常罕见的角蛋白脱色）——之后他喊道，“你根本不知道爱着一个你永远都得不到的人是什么感觉。你见过她了吗？她……她就是一朵花儿。她那么完美。她应该是我的。但是他……他比我要好，他永远都比我要好。”

Sherlock怒视着面前这个男人，怒气从他的腹部升上来，“如果你爱她，”在警方拉走这个男人之前，他冲着他的耳朵以低沉得John和房间里其他人都听不到的音调嘶声道，“你就永远都不应该伤害他。你就不会对她做出那样的事情。你的所作所为不过是占有性的举动，是原始的本能在操纵着你。禽兽。懦夫。”*

         男人在全然的不可置信之中盯了Sherlock一会儿。Sherlock点着一支烟，竖起领子，“你让我恶心。”他拖长了音调，往门外走，再也不想浪费一秒钟在这个男人身上。

*

         John跟着Sherlock走到街上。路上没有一辆的士，于是他们走了一段路，经过了郊区带着整洁的前花园的房子。John异常地安静。Sherlock注意到John似乎是被什么分心了，而且他不断用余光扫过自己。Sherlock慢慢也烦躁起来，他分析不出这是为什么，而且他非常不喜欢自己分析不出原因。

“哪里不对劲了？”Sherlock问John。

“没…没事。”John结巴了一下。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后伸手捧住Sherlock的下颌，把他拉下来吻他。Sherlock不知道自己这次为什么被吻，但是他百分之一百地确定自己被给予了一个亲吻。

“这听起来挺俗气的。”John贴着他的唇瓣轻声说，“但是你解决了这个案子，而且令人惊叹。我知道我不该在你每次做出精彩的推理时表现得像个一厢情愿的恋爱疯子，因为我们都知道你一直都那么棒，但是……我还是没办法相信，就是……”他在Sherlock的脸颊上轻啄一下才放开他，“我想我就是很开心。”

Sherlock微笑，手臂搂过John的腰，大衣将两人包裹起来，他决定不去反对John表现得像个恋爱疯子这件事。一点也不反对。

———————————————————————————————————————

**第427** **天**

         他们很少谈及他们的……事情。他们的这段关系。总的来说并没有必要谈论这件事，而某时某刻所有该说的事情都说过了。他们在公众场合不亲吻也不触碰彼此。好吧，不经常这么做。有那么几次他们也在公众场合这么做过。但是他俩都不觉得有必要向别人证明任何事情。毕竟，这是他们两个之间的事情。这一直一直都只是他们之间的事情。

John叫Sherlock吾爱（love）、蠢货（git）、讨厌鬼（arsehole）、大混蛋（complete dickhead）

、亲爱的（darling）、自大的傻瓜（arrogant prat，以及非常、非常偶然地，他会叫他宝贝（baby）。（最后一个称呼通常出现在高潮时刻）。而Sherlock就叫John作John。

         Sherlock很少跟John说他爱他。他假设John早就知道了。John大概一天里告诉Sherlock一两次自己爱他。把早晨的咖啡递给Sherlock的时候，以及去上班的时候，在做爱时，或者是在Sherlock变得难搞时，John会叫他彻头彻尾的混蛋，然后宣布尽管难以置信，但自己还是爱他的事实。

Sherlock正在努力学习接受John给予他的一切，虽然他知道自己并不值得被这么好地对待。但他仍在慢慢努力。他真的这么做了。

当然了，生活里还是有 **工作** **(The Work)** 的。Sherlock对案子的专注程度是不会减弱的，尽管在发现了性爱之后的前几个星期里它可能受到一点冷落。总的来说还是 **工作** 排第一。虽然理论上来说，John也排第一，但是实际上Sherlock还是会把John和一件家具或一个咖啡售卖机搞混，或者把他忘在某个冷藏库里。这都不是什么新鲜事儿。出于某种原因，John和工作还是能兼容的。他们之间有什么不能的呢？这么多年来一直都是这样的。

怀疑总是在夜半时分悄然前来。

*

Sherlock在惊吓中醒来，他从John的怀抱中挣脱，而后猛地坐起来，大口喘气。他向下看了一眼被吵醒的John，下巴收紧。

“怎…怎么了，嗯？”John喃喃，伸手想要将Sherlock拉回怀里，“继续睡。”

“不行。”

John的眉头皱起来，睡意惺忪地眨眨眼，“噩梦？”

“不是。是。”他顿了一下。Sherlock的呼吸稍微平静了一点，John睡意浓重地嘟囔，几乎又要睡过去。

“我爱你，John。”Sherlock脱口而出这么一句话，这是他在69天8小时15分钟里第一次说这句话。

John笑了，睁开一只眼睛，“也爱你。你是怎么了，嗯？”

Sherlock把脸埋在手掌里。我不知道我在做什么，他想这么说。我不知道我应不应该和你一起躺在这张床上，我不知道我应不应该看着你睡觉，我不知道我应不应该听着你的呼吸告诉自己你还活着而且就在我身边暖暖和和的。我不知道你是不是永远都会想要这个。想要在这里，在这张床上，跟我在一起。因为我想要。我不知道你什么时候又会离开去过自己的生活，会有其他人睡在你的床上，而你也同样允许他们听着你的呼吸，感知你的生命和存在。如果你这么做了，我可能就活不下去了。他什么都没说。

“没事。”他说，“睡吧，John。”

“唔，你也是。”John咕哝着翻了个身，而Sherlock就这么醒着，看着John呼吸时带起的被单起伏。

———————————————————————————————————————

         **第411** **天**

他们躺在一张毯子上，在一栋郊区的废弃房子的顶上。

这是Sherlock的房子。在15年前的拍卖会上买下的，那时候只是为了有个地方躲过他的父母和Mycroft以及Mycroft愚蠢的手下，好让自己安静地嗑嗨。那个时候这间房子跟白菜一样便宜，毕竟之前住在这儿的一家四口在客厅里被人用斧头砍死了。人们都不想住在发生过谋杀的房子里。噩梦、说不通的恐惧、不愉快的脑内景象。人就是这么奇怪。作为一个藏身之地，这里和其他地方没有什么两样。（它成功地让Sherlock藏了整整10天，直到Mycroft找到他，并亲自拽着他脏兮兮的汗衫将他从那栋房子里拖出来。）

但Sherlock还是留着这栋房子。这么多年来他都没有想过要去看看这栋房子，但现在他们还是到这里来了。他和John。带着一条毯子和一个野餐的篮子，过多的红酒和几盒咖喱鸡。他们现在一起凝望着星空，十指交缠。John刚才向Sherlock指出了三个星系，而Sherlock到现在还没有把它们删掉。

这一切简直让人讨厌地浪漫，Sherlock想。自己本应该受不了这些的，不是吗？这么彻头彻尾的俗套和这般愚蠢的陈词滥调。他应该大声指责浪漫刻板印象的无用性以及社会未能洞见这一点的无能，他应该痛斥情感性行为是如此浪费时间，他应该抱怨这个世界充满了蠢材、陈词滥调和可预测性，他应该觉得一切都面目可憎。这才是理性的举动。

但Sherlock就是没办法在John身上运用理性。他继续躺在他们的毯子上，不知道为什么自己会这样。

John叹了口气，然后稍微动了一下，捏了捏Sherlock的手指。Sherlock转头去看他。John在微笑，过了一会儿，他们又看回满天的星星。

就在这儿，在屋顶和毯子之上，在像极了培养皿里闪烁的荧光素酶（或者是钻石，这也许是个更加合适的比喻）般的满天星辉之下，Sherlock Holmes一点儿也不想去别的地方，这让他自己都有点惊讶，尽管最近他也经常感到惊讶这种情绪。他能听到几里以外的公路上汽车发动机的轰鸣声，还有房子的小前院里树叶的窸窣声。除此之外这里静谧得可怕。他像需要氧气一样需要他的伦敦的噪音。没有了他的城市以其特有的语言向他倾诉，他就不完整了。

*

John打破了这沉默，“我不会活着，你知道。很可能。”

Sherlock的思维空白了一瞬，“什么？”

“我想过的。我遇到你的时候，我想过要拿我的枪往我的太阳穴上来一下。我那时候已经酝酿勇气好几天了。”

Sherlock吞咽了一下。他知道这件事。那天，John踏进巴茨的实验室，他的自杀念头就和他的职业、他的跛行、他姐姐的酗酒问题一样明显。他的举止、他的身体姿态、他面对一个强壮而自信的人看穿自己的生命轨迹的反应时间，他的无望和对命运的屈服。但Sherlock未曾设想过有一天John会说出来。

“我想...我想我最后会那么做的。”John停了一会儿之后又继续说道，“然后你出现了，你抓住了我所知的一切，然后将它们都翻转过来……虽然你是个自大的混蛋，但是我很庆幸你出现了，你让我看到了还有值得我活下去的东西。”

Sherlock还是不知道自己该作何反应。John肯定都要开始怀疑自己有没有在听他说话了。

“我只是…我经历了很多事情，Sherlock。我知道这听起来…很奇怪，但是…我总是觉得有点……不知所措。我一点也不知道自己想要的是什么。但是你知道的，现在我能确定自己想要什么了。”

Sherlock再次吞咽，“我？”这听起来像是个问句。

“当然是你了。你这个疯颠颠的小笨蛋。”John这么告诉他。

Sherlock深呼吸了几次，夜晚的凉爽空气冲进他的肺里。他现在无比想要一根烟在嘴里。或者John的呼吸，让温暖而湿润的气流充斥他的上颚。那应该也能起作用。

“我只是想说，对不起。”John没有停下来，“对不起，我花了那么久才明白过来。我知道你是个难以忍受的混蛋，你也犯过很多错误，但是我想让你知道我爱你，全心全意地爱你。以及对不起，我没办法给你更多，我这样一个残缺（broken）的男人。”

Sherlock转过身来面向John，虽然这个姿势不怎么舒服，他们的毯子也不够柔软。

“就这样残缺下去（be broken），John。”Sherlock的声音低沉而顺滑，似乎从胸膛深处发出来。John歪歪头，不可置信地看着Sherlock。他的眼睛今天是天蓝色的，至少Sherlock是这么认为的。现在天太黑了他也看不清了，就目前而言，John的眼睛里闪烁着明亮的星星。

“就这样残缺下去，”Sherlock重复道，“一秒也不许想，你需要被修补。”

John还是难以置信，他摇起头来，没有说话。Sherlock在想象中深吸一口那支不存在的烟，几秒之后他重新掌控自己的大脑。他慎重地考虑了接下来要说的话，他通常不会如此慎言。

“就保持我需要你成为的样子（Be what I need），John.”他小心翼翼地说道，“你就这么残缺着，也没必要去修补我，因为你和我一样破损。这是我想要的。这是我需要的。”

John叹气，依然看起来不可置信，嘴唇微微分开，头发在月光之下就像液态银一样闪着光芒。

“我们就是混乱的一对，是吧？”终于他哑着声音回答，声音里是满满的宠溺。

Sherlock附和，“我们是。”

*

“我们爬下去然后……去散步吧。” 几分钟之后John提议。Sherlock点点头。

这是一段非常长的散步。他们一起走到了市中心，整座城市就像一张温暖而熟悉的毯子一样包围着他们，四周是各种声音和气味，对这座城市的归属感令Sherlock觉得心里的某些东西终于放到了正确的地方。

他们一直牵着手。

*

那个晚上更晚一点的时候，他们躺在床上。Sherlock紧紧地抱着John。他将舌头伸进John的唇间，划过John的上颚，尝到红酒、咖喱和唾液的味道，他沉迷在一片火热之中。他想要毁灭John，但同时也想被John毁灭一点也不剩下。

Sherlock渴望John在自己身体里。这是一种原始需要，他想要摊开然后被填满，他想要被彻底标记，并且在之后的好几天都能感受得到这种标记。John就趴在他的身上，温柔地亲吻着他，舌头交缠，他们的呼吸因此而彼此混杂，Sherlock觉得自己的胸膛快要因为纯粹的欲望而爆裂开来。

“要了我，John，”Sherlock抽气，他一点也不想管这听起来有多么像乞求，“操我。占有我。让我变成你的。”

显然John也同意事情发展的方向。他将Sherlock翻过来，让他趴着，然后帮他准备，John从下往上地亲吻着Sherlock的后背，用嘴唇爱抚着Sherlock的脊柱，一节一节吻上去。这不够快。

“操我。求你了，John。操我。”

“好的，love。”John喘息，在用手指和舌头轻柔地打开Sherlock时看着Sherlock慢慢放松。太慢了。

他们还活着，他们好好地活着。Sherlock需要证据。现在就要。

“进来！现在！”他命令道。

John一个挺身就进去了。Sherlock的膝盖更加张开，陷进被子里。他向后用力撞上身后温热而令人安慰的John的重量直到John完全在他身体里，他感到疼痛。这疼痛是他能想象到的最幸福的那种，但是还不够，至少对今天来说。

“动！”Sherlock喊出来。

John吸一口气，抽出来，然后又撞进去。Sherlock的手臂在颤抖，他皮肤之下的肌肉收紧了。

“zh…重一点！”

John加快了动作，双手握住Sherlock的髋部，指甲陷进Sherlock苍白的皮肤。这样会留下淤青和抓痕的，而这个想法令Sherlock想要因欲求而蒸发掉。他可以带着John对他做的事情的物理证据了，未来几天里他都能看到这个证据，他确定John从来没有这么接近过自己的内在。更多。

“再重一点，John！”

Sherlock攥住床头板好固定自己。他不确定自己的手臂是否还能够支撑住。John现在正非常用力地、不停歇地、以一种从未有过的快节奏操着自己。John的每次动作都会让床头板撞向墙壁，床垫弹簧也在有节奏地发出尖锐的声响，床单和枕头都已经掉到地上去了，Sherlock快要把自己喊哑了。

“天啊，Sherlock，”John吸气，“快了。”

他们的身上都因为汗水而变得又湿又滑，在相互撞击的时候发出淫荡的声响。

“摸你自己，Sherlock。为我射出来！来吧，love，射吧。”

Sherlock这么做了。他闭上眼睛，释放了，他的自我控制以及大脑和运输管道之间的最后一点连接也被扔到脑后。他感受到John在他身体里的肿胀，他听到自己的呼吸随着John的动作而变得不稳。他们身体间的交响曲、他们的连接演奏到了最后一个颤音。Sherlock听见John压抑的喊叫，感受到John温热的体液扩散在自己的身体里。他弓起背，他的整个身体蜷曲起来，仿佛他的高潮用某种力量将他撕裂，白色的光点在他的眼皮背面炸裂开来。当Sherlock没怎么触碰过的阴茎在他的手里释放时，他尖叫起来。他的头向下落到枕头上，身下的床单已经湿透。他恍惚地感觉到John温柔地覆在自己背后，喘息、咒骂。

“操，Sherlock。天哪。擦…操。爱你，好爱你。”

Sherlock不太记得该怎么说话了。他也不在乎。反正他的喉咙已经哑了。

John在Sherlock身旁蜷起来。尽管Sherlock的手臂像果冻一样软弱无力了，他还是成功用手圈住了John。John的眼睑在他闭眼睛的时候看起来像带着皱褶的丝绸。他的眼睫毛还挂着汗珠，或者是眼泪，微微发光。

大自然是不完美的。大自然里有缺点和变态，而且它永远处于不稳定的状态（a constant state of flux）之中。Sherlock不明白为什么这样的大自然能够造出John Watson这样完美的人。还没等他想明白，他已经向睡眠屈服了。

—————————————————————————————————————

**第** **452** **天**

第二天早晨，Sherlock醒来，怀里是仍在熟睡的军医。John对着Sherlock的胸口嘟哝着断续的音节，并且挪得更近一些。Sherlock观察着John的眼皮运动，这是颧骨肌肉受到刺激的反应模式。快速动眼阶段。那就是在做梦了。由John放松的脸部表情和平稳而有规律的呼吸来看，这肯定不是噩梦。

Sherlock这才敢伸手划过John的上臂，一边探索一边爱抚着这坚实的皮肤之下的每一块肌肉。John没有醒，Sherlock放心地在John的额头上落下一个吻。

有时候，顿悟的时刻在你最没有想到的情况下降临。比如现在，当John安全无虞地、放松地躺在Sherlock怀里时，他明白了。他明白他和John不能分开，而且他们再也不会分开了。他明白有一天，他们会在Sussex买一间小屋，搭一个蜂巢，他的头发会变得灰白，他在阅读时需要戴上眼镜。他明白当这一切发生的时候，John依然会在自己身边。

Sherlock收紧了怀抱，随之而来的是怀里一声柔软而惬意的轻叹。他能感受到John的心跳和自己的心跳几乎同步，而他明白这就是了。他们是一个更大的故事的一部分。

这不是一个临时的安排。在尚未达到真正想要的状态之前，他们都不会感到满足。尽管这听起来可能有点不真实，但是现在，他们的确都到达了自己想要到达的那个地方。

这天的晚些时候，他们会起床，也许一起洗个澡、一起吃早餐、因为蔬菜保鲜格里的肩胛骨和斗篷上的蜜蜂排泄物而斗斗嘴。John会哄Sherlock把作为午饭的中餐外卖吃掉，尽管Sherlock不觉得饿。他们可能会接到来自Lestrade的电话，也许会打车去新苏格兰场，他们也许会接一个新案子，也可能不会。到晚上，他们会回家（如果他们没有被锁在某个起了杀心的勒索者的扫帚间里的话）。他们会一起看糟糕的电视，Sherlock会抱怨，而John在某时某刻会拉着Sherlock的手将他带到他们的床上。在那里，Sherlock会跨坐在John的腰间，解开John的衬衫纽扣，然后他们会拥抱和亲吻彼此，他们会咯咯笑和做爱，直到他们成为一体并感到心满意足和安心。

他们会保证对方活到下一天。

就是这样的，Sherlock想。John睡意浓重地眯眼看着Sherlock，嘴角微微翘起。这是故事的结尾，也是未来的开篇。这一定就是幸福了。这一次，Sherlock非常确定。

 

 

*“禽兽”和“懦夫”的原文是 animalistic和weak，因为前者翻译成“兽性”没办法很好地表达鄙视的感觉，反而“兽性”听起来有种“血性”的莫名夸赞感，所以就用了“禽兽”这个词。然后对应这个名词，如果后面的weak直接翻成“软弱”这个形容词也感觉不太对称，因为本来原文的两个词就是同样的词性（形容词）。所以最后决定用“懦夫”这个词。希望能够表达出我侦探的愤怒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯终于搞定了，第三章我说再也不翻肉结果第四章打脸啪啪☺最后翻得实在没眼看。
> 
> 第三章和第四章都小小修改了一下用词，第四章之前没有beta就扔上来结果重看发现到处都是错别字简直羞耻。
> 
> 祝阅读愉快。以及，不管剧还是电影还是原著，甚至是同人创作，福尔摩斯和华生医生的故事都有画上句点的那一天；但是他们可以在我们的心里永葆当初鲜活的形象，在某些时刻影响着我们的生命轨迹，我觉得这就已经很棒了。


End file.
